My Little Phoenix
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Ever since I was a child I have loved him. He was once a friend. He was once a brother. Now? Now all I wanted was to bring him home so that I could help prove that he was innocent. I have always known he did not commit the crime that has been pushed onto his head, I never once doubted that he was innocent. I have always loved him. Ever since I was a child.
1. Chapter 1

**If you've read my other GI. Joe story, you might be able to relate to how bad I felt about leaving Storm Shadow alone. So this is to make up for it, I hope you guys like it, please R+R because I love hearing from you, it makes me smile. Anyway, please enjoy**

* * *

Just because you are on your own doesn't mean that you are alone. Very few people realise how much life there is breathing around you in the world, through life and even after death you are never alone. I was never alone.

Even though I stood with no one beside me I felt the calming company of spirits long deceased from this life guiding me as I looked to a solitary villa in the mountains. It would take a long time to get up there on foot since I could hardly use the main road because I would be seen that way.

However I had very little time and I couldn't be bothered to walk so I stood on the edge of a cliff, my golden eyes locked on my target as I gripped my hand glider tightly, stepping cautiously to the edge and looked down.

It was a bloody long way down. Giving a careless shrug I jumped over the edge. A strong wind caught me and I glided upwards, soaring as the clouds began to sink lower, giving me cover. Everything had to be timed perfectly otherwise I was going to die.

Tilting to the left I banked, squinting slightly as my mask warmed my face save for my eyes which were left bare to the wind as it blew against me. Slowly I began to descend, crossing the long distance like a bullet. When I was close enough I let go.

The glider flew out of control and I dropped, my heartbeat steady in my chest as I fell freely. Before it was too late I pulled on the cord and a parachute burst from my back and I was snapped up, slowing down to a calm pace as I drifted towards the villa.

I landed gracefully on a balcony, quickly running up my chute then tossed it into an empty pot before glancing around. Everything was quiet. Slipping through an archway I crept into the villa, careful as I went.

Following the map I had memorised I turned down a corridor then stopped. Picking up a mobile from my belt I tapped the screen then waited, my eye on the camera in the corner as the phone slowly began to load up the connections. Finally I was in.

With a couple of taps I broke the code and activated the signal in my phone which pulsed out and shut down the cameras. Now I sprinted forwards. I had two minutes at most. Racing down the hall I turned then bolted down some stairs as silent as a leaf.

Doors began to open and men called out in Swiss, cocking guns as they came to investigate. Reaching behind me I pushed a red button then smirked as something exploded on a balcony, from inside a vase to be exact.

Arriving at a seemingly inconspicuous wall I slid back a small painting of some woman then touched the panel. It slide aside to reveal a keypad. Quickly tapping in the code I glanced left and right as it flashed green then opened the hidden door panel, sliding it across as I slipped through.

Hurrying down the stairs I stopped when I came across bright red laser beams crossing across the wall, blocking my way. I glanced around, searching for a deactivation panel but I could not find one instantly so, with a deep breath, I charged forwards.

I cartwheeled over the lasers, turning to flip onto my hands then jumped backwards, curling up as I twisted, feeling the heat of one of the beams close to my arm. Landing on my feet I arched backwards onto my hands, bending over another beam before sliding under the last few inches, free.

Not stopping for breath my light steps carried me towards a safe which I opened, spinning the wheel then stepped inside. There! My target. A bright and beautiful gem that lay in a blanket of dark red velvet. The Pink Star Gem. My fingers twitched as I slowly moved towards it.

Worth over eighty million dollars, weighing fifty nine point six carats, it was the most expensive gem to ever be sold. It was all mine. Reaching out the delicate pink shade glittered on the single shaft of light that reflected off the cut edges, making them dance with brilliance.

Opening my bag I gently lifted the gem up, smiling at its weight, then quickly hid it into my bag. Sirens began to wail and I gasped, looking up. Damn! The door began to swing shut so I shot a small shaft at it, racing after it as it exploded out and became a staff, its reinforced titanium build stopping the door from moving as it began to grind in protest.

I slipped through, grabbing the rod on my way out and clicking it so that it sprung back to its smaller size before reattaching it to my belt. I danced my way over the beams faster than before, hurrying up the steps as feet pounded around the other corner.

Slipping away I headed down towards a window then leaped out, clinging on for a moment before dropping down to the roof below. My heart began to beat with the thrill as shouts echoed over the mountain and I escaped over the rooftops.

I feel like I should mention, I'm a thief. However I am not any ordinary thief, I am a thieving master. The best of the best. If you have a job for me I'll get it done without fail. No back outs, no compromises.

My heart skipped a beat as bullets began to spray at me but I dived down and wriggled for cover, growling sharply as my back pressed against the tall wall that was probably a staircase. "Kill her!"

Oh that's not very nice is it? So rude, they haven't even invited me in for a cup of tea. So much for playing it quiet. I sprung forwards, running across the rooftop with both hands aimed towards the men shooting at me.

My guns blazed, shooting down with deadly accuracy until I was in the clear. With a defined kick I flipped over my head then landed in a crouch on a bridge, the small wall slippery with snow but I kept my balance.

Flying through the door I heard more gunmen arming themselves and cutting me off ahead so I backed up and ran into a room. A girl gasped, her head snapping around as her arms covered her naked body from the bed. I arched an eyebrow at her as she sat on one of the guards who was probably meant to be on duty. Rolling my eyes I sped past them then leaped out her window.

I spread my arms like an eagle, feeling the rush of wind in my face as I tucked up then twisted, whipping out my grappling gun to shoot. It sprung forwards and dug into the stone wall, grounding firmly as I gripped on. Swinging down I slid on the snow, my feet touching the ground before I raced for the front gates.

Gunfire sounded behind me so I leaped to the side, spinning over my head and hid behind a rock, glancing over the edge of the cliff to see some stones fall into the mist. Man, that's a long way down. Checking what I had I was slightly hacked off. No way did I forget to pack my I-Pod! Crap, too bad.

With a slightly bored sigh I lifted my guns over my head, not even looking as I fired at the men. They scattered, taking cover so I picked up a grenade from my belt, pulled the pin then tossed it at the gates. Boom!

The wire burst open and my escape route was open. Now what? Hey, didn't I pack that board? Yes! Reaching into my back I flipped open a board, locking it into place before running at the gaping hole. Gunfire sprayed at me but I was already gone.

Leaping up I attached the board to my feet then glided down the snow and ice packed road. "Woo-hoo!" I yelled as I bent low, sliding with exhilarating speed as I spun around a corner then continued to race down to the ground.

All of a sudden I heard snow trucks following and heavy gunfire shooting at my back. I twisted, leaping up into the air and aimed my guns, shooting three times. The truck in front swerved as the driver jerked into death, the bullets shattering the windscreen as the car turned and flew off the cliff. Oops, my bad.

Turning back to concentrate on my route down I swerved to avoid a rock then glanced back behind me. The other two trucks were still hot on my tail. I jumped over a thick mound of snow, swerving to avoid the gunfire that was pelting at my back before turning sharply around a corner.

Looking up I smirked behind my balaclava then reached for another grenade. Pulling the pin I launched it upwards then turned off road, swerving down the steep slope of snow as the grenade exploded. The loud boom shook the mountainside and a thick plume of snow began to tumble down after me.

The trucks screeched to a halt as the snow hit the road, the first one ploughing right in and the second slammed into the first, making the engine explode from the force of the collision. Glancing back I watched the fire melt as the snow buried the trucks then made my way to the bottom of the slope.

Once I was free I looked into the bag and grinned at the glittering jewel. "Just you and me now." I said, kicking off my snowboard then clicked it down into its smaller size before slipping it into the bag also. "Hey guys, next time you buy a mulit-million diamond, make sure you can afford the means to actually protect it after as well." I murmured towards the winter villa then headed into the snowy mountains to the village where I grabbed my car then drove all the way to the exchange point.

I wasn't sorry to hand over that diamond, sure it was pretty but it was more trouble than it was worth. The thirty million they gave me though…that was definitely worth every inconvenience.


	2. Chapter 2

Slipping through a window opened only halfway I yawned then stretched. Nice place, although it was a hotel so it's no less than expected. I sat down on the plush sofa and took off the balaclava, stuffed it into my bag then dropped it down on the floor.

My twin katana, strapped to my back, were the next to come off and I leaned them against the sofa behind my head as I leaned against the armrest, tossing a few pillows onto a different sofa to get more comfortable.

Closing my eyes I leaned back, wriggling from time to time before sighing. I didn't like the dark. I reached over and turned on a lamp, flooding the room with light then shifted back down to find my comfortable spot. There we go, maybe a nap?

Someone began to slowly creep up to the door. Okay then, maybe later. Opening my eye a crack I watched as a shadow shifted at the door then all at once, it was flung open. A shuriken was flung at me but I caught it between my fingers, missing the blades. Opening my eyes I arched an eyebrow at the man who had tossed it at me.

"Well that's rude." I said to him then flicked it over my head, embedding it into a wall. Storm Shadow stared at me, seething slightly then slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kipping. Mind?"

"How did you find me?" He demanded hotly, stalking over to his shuriken to yank it from the wall. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Quite easily, really, never lost you." In the long silence that followed I felt his eyes on me so I sat up and turned to face him. "Did you really think you could run away from everything? Let alone me?"

"What do you want Phoenix?" A lot of things, Storm Shadow, only a few of them you can give me.

"Let's see, a warm welcome? It's been years, Storm, last time I saw you, we were teenagers." I remember it well. We met by accident when I was on a job. I was pretending to be a stripper in a nightclub and he had walked in, recognised me instantly and almost blown my cover as I was trying to steal a case from an arms dealer for the Russian government.

Storm Shadow sighed, switched on another light then nodded to me. "You look well." I was slightly disappointed by his simple statement but I didn't show it. He looked better than well, he looked drop dead gorgeous. His well-cut suit gleamed an effortless white which contrasted with his black hair, midnight eyes and tanned skin. My pulse quickened slightly as I watched him carefully but I quickly brought it back under control.

"That will do for now I suppose." I reached back for my messy hair and untied it from the knot, the rippled waves falling around my shoulders in a deep russet blanket, the redness brought forwards by the low light of the room.

"What is it you want, Phoenix? I do not have time for your childish games." That stung more than it should.

"I am not a child, so don't treat me like one." I snapped at him, bristling as he continued to look at me from above. I stood and took off my jacket, unzipping it so I stood in my white leather crop top then unlaced my boots. "Don't get comfortable, you're not staying here." He told me sharply and I smirked.

"Oh I think I am, seeing as I paid for the room." He stopped and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What?" There was a knock on the door so I quickly hid my swords and bag behind the sofa as Storm strode over and tore it open.

"Good evening sir, I believe a Miss Nix ordered dinner for two?" A waiter said as he pushed a trolley inside. I leaped up and rubbed my hands together. I was starving. "Yes, that's me. Thank you Bertram." I nodded to him and he gave a polite little bow before setting up the dishes on the elaborate table, lighting the candles and pouring the wine as Storm just watched in slight astonishment.

"Enjoy your meal madam, sir, if there are any problems, please do not hesitate to ring for service." He said and I gave him a handsome tip. "Thank you madam."

"Oh and please have my friend's things brought up from the lobby." I smirked at Storm who just looked at me blankly. "I believe he is in need of a room."

"Of course." Bertram nodded then pushed his trolley slowly out of the room. Storm swung the door shut after him then turned on me but I was already sitting down at the table, picking up a fork and digging into my starter of buttered mushrooms. "Come on, it's your favourite." I gestured to the seat at the other end of the table. He continued to watch me.

Rolling my eyes I swallowed then turned to face him. "Look, I just want to talk, alright? Please, sit down." Slowly he took the seat, drawing it back then sat down. Watching as he picked up his fork he scooped up some of his food then chewed on it. Once he had swallowed he looked up at me.

"If this is your room, why did the woman at the desk check me in here?"

"Because I asked her to." I answered simply. "But I had to climb in through the window, had someone tailing me so I gave them the slip."

"Who?" His voiced darkened and his fist clenched and I smiled softly at him.

"No idea."

"You need to be more careful, Phoenix." I shot him a look with a raised eyebrow so he sighed and continued to eat. We went through starters and main without speaking but when I reached for pudding, a delicious raspberry cheesecake, he spoke again. "What do you want to talk about?" Looking up at him for a second I turned my attention to my food. "Phoenix." His husky voice sent shivers up my spine as his tone dropped a few keys, warning me.

"I just wanted to see you." I threw down my spoon and stood, glaring at him. "Is that so much to ask? You run away when I was barely older than six without so much as a word, confusing me into thinking it was me who did something wrong then spent the next few years punishing myself for it. The next time I see you, you're eighteen and I'm fourteen, dancing like some sort of prostitute on a pole just to finish a job then before I could find you again after I saved my sorry ass from the mess you caused, you were gone."

Thrusting my finger I pointed at him accusingly. "You've been there since I was a baby, I always thought more of you than anyone, even Snake Eyes, how could you leave me?" Tears were rising to my eyes but I fought them back angrily. "How? I thought you cared." He sat there in silence, watching me with those beautiful dark pools that seemed to draw me closer with a hypnotic pull.

Turning away I was about to grab my jacket and gear when someone knocked on the door. Clenching my jaw I dropped my leather jacket and stormed over to the intending to shoot the moron who had interrupted my tantrum. It was just the boy with the bags. Or bag, seemed Storm only had one.

I was about to reach for the door when I stopped. If Storm Shadow only had one bag, why didn't he carry it up himself. I turned to look at him then pressed a finger to my lips. Slowly I stepped back then looked at him. "How many bags did you bring?" I asked him quietly and he frowned.

"None."

"Then why didn't you say?" I hissed. "We need to get out of here now." He got up but just as he did, the door burst open, this time it split in half. I dived for the floor, grunting as bullets launched over my head, smashing the window as I covered my head.

Storm threw shuriken at the several men who were piling in, killing two or three but four more stepped in. "Get the girl, kill the guy." A skin headed man snarled as I crawled behind the sofa, grabbing my katanas. I heard Storm engage in the fight as I strapped the blades on then leaped over the sofa.

I turned, whipping out both blades then cut into my first victim, slashing him open before changing grips, continuing to turn like a hurricane as I dealt with the last two men. It was over so fast that I was stiff from shock. "Wait." I said as Storm went to slice through the man who knelt before him, defeated. I stepped up to him then flashed my blade, sliding it through the air to press against his neck as I lowered myself to his height. "What do you want?"

"Contract. Kill or be killed. You're the package." He whispered, wide eyed with fear. I hummed, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Who?"

"Don't know." Not believing him I flicked my sword out then slashed his leg open and tore through a vein, blood spurting from him as he cried out. I stood on the wound, grinding my foot into it as I lowered my voice.

"Who?" I asked again and this time, he broke.

"Zatusan! Zatusan, I swear." Oh crap, I was in trouble. I dug my foot harder into the wound and he cried out.

"Why?"

"You stole the Pink Star, he wants your head for it." I was in serious trouble. Pulling back I slashed my blade across his neck then went over to my gear. Storm watched the man fall at his feet then looked at me as I ignored him. I grabbed my stuff together then walked out the door.

Hearing him follow I headed towards the elevator and pressed the down button. I stepped in and sighed, pressing the ground floor button then turned away, hearing the doors slide shut. I wanted them to go faster so that I could cut Storm Shadow off but he jerked his arm forwards and caught them before they could fully close.

He stepped inside but I did not turn to face him. Rather I looked down and lifted my hands, tying my hair up into a plait as we went down. "I'm sorry." He finally murmured and my hands stopped, the unfinished plait falling from my fingers. Before I could turn around Storm reached out and continued the plait, gently weaving my hair together before sliding the band from around my wrist and tying off the end.

Stepping up behind me his arms slowly slipped around me and my stomach tensed at his touch, my entire body stiffening as he stood flush against me, leaning his head against my shoulder. "I've missed you Phoenix." I sighed and suddenly relaxed, leaning back into him.

The elevator pinged and I jerked away from him, blushing ever so slightly as I swallowed, nodded to him then stepped out into reception. I kept my head low, glancing around as I felt Storm continue to follow me. "Phoenix." He called out quietly but I ignored him. I have to get away, I was stupid for coming back. Of course he'll always see me as a child and not the way I want him to see me. "Phoenix!" His voice rose a little but I merely quickened my pace.

My katanas were hidden under my jacket but I have to get out of there quickly before someone notices the ends poking out under the long leather. "Phoenix!" This time his call was desperate and a warning so I stopped, looked up then gasped as I saw the guy in the tux on the stairs lift a gun.

Racing for a pillar I dived for cover, seeing Storm leap to dive behind some sofas as bullets pierced holes through them just moments after he had gained cover. Several more men streamed in from doors and stairs, all carrying guns. "Storm!" I cried in worry. "Storm Shadow!" He jerked up, threw a couple of shuriken so I relaxed slightly. He wasn't hit.

Yanking my blades out I moved like a blur, slicing through the air and bullets as I drew attention to myself, allowing Storm to move. Once he was safely behind a pillar on the far side I took cover again. To my left a guy walked into view and aimed a gun so I launched a blade at him, cutting him down as I slid around the side, his bullets missing my by mere milimeters. Once he was down I army crawled over to him, grabbed my sword, his gun and a handgun that was tucked into his jacket.

"Storm!" I yelled then slid the gun across the polished marble floor. He watched as it glided over to him then he snapped it up, turning to begin shooting. I stepped out and open fired too, spraying bullets up above on the balconies and men cried out as they were struck by my aim.

Slowly I walked around, covering fire as Storm ran to my side then fired one last shot, breathing deeply as silence ensnared us. "Come with me." Storm murmured to me, brushing the lock of rippling hair that framed the side of my face. "You need to get somewhere safe."

"No kidding." I murmured then nodded. "Alright. For old times sake." I told him then tossed my empty gun aside. Storm placed a hand on my back and began to steer me out of the hotel when I heard a gun click. Spinning around I yelled, throwing myself in front of Storm Shadow as I reached for a katana but it was too late, the bullet slipped easily into my body.

As I fell back Storm grabbed me then lifted his gun, shooting the not-so-dead guy so that he was definitely dead this time. I whimpered, clenching my teeth together as I covered my bleeding wound, trying to hide it from him.

Storm's strong arms were a strange comfort as he gripped me tightly and lowered me down, lifting my hand to see the bullet wound. It was on my right side at my waist, touching it tenderly I winced as I took shuddering breaths, feeling the adrenaline beginning to wear off.

"Keep pressure on it." Storm said to me as he tossed his gun aside then lifted me up into his arms. I did as he said, trembling slightly as he carried me out of the hotel and bundled me into a car. "Stay awake, Phoenix." I'll try but as you can see, I've just been bloody shot! He slid into the driver's seat then rammed the engine into gear, speeding forwards as police cars began to show up.

"Storm?" I murmured, shuddering. "Can you turn the heaters on?" He did so, glancing over to me as I shivered, my skin turning pale and cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Blinking sleepily I felt someone feeling my brow so I snatched the wrist and squeezed tightly. "Where am I?" I demanded hotly in a less than intimidating voice.

"Somewhere safe, for now." Storm Shadow said to me, uncurling my fingers from his wrist. "You are ill."

"No kidding. I feel like crap." Frowning I slowly opened my eyes then instantly snapped them shut at the bright glare of the light over me. Storm switched off the light so I relaxed, trying again and this time succeeding in keeping my eyes open.

"I removed the bullet and have kept the wound clean. It is wrapped up so don't move too much unless you want to disturb it and make it bleed open all over again." I shot him a look then lifted my head, wincing as it hammered like it had just struck concrete.

My body ached and my limbs felt too heavy to move. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him in a low voice, eyeing him levelly. "Why not just leave me here." He shifted in his seat, opening his mouth to answer but stopped briefly, looking at me with a slight hurt expression. I didn't care.

"Because you are still that Phoenix who used to chase me around the temple with a stick and I am still that boy who used to allow you to catch me with it." Hardly, he's thrice the size, a whole lot hotter and sexier than that boy I used to chase. Now I was chasing after him for a different reason.

"No, that Phoenix died a long time ago. Now I'm a thief, stripper and pawn broker." He twitched in irritation as I sank back into the soft pillows. "You left me."

"I had to."

"You still left." He sighed, obviously not wanting to argue but I wasn't done with him yet. "Without saying goodbye, no explanation, you absolutely crushed me, Storm Shadow." He had the decency to look a little guilty. "I do not believe that you killed the Hard Master like the others say you did. You were jealous of Snake Eyes but never murderous." Storm shot me a look then looked away, still not answering. "Now you sit here, unable to look me in the eye and say you're sorry." My voice was dark and dangerous, if it were a blade it would have cut him in half easily.

Storm Shadow tensed and glared at me. "I do not have to apologise for anything I did."

"Sure you do. You owe it to that six year old girl at least." I tried to get up, flinging back the covers to slip my legs free but the moment I put weight on my feet, my legs gave out and I fell to the floor, lunging desperately for the side table but Storm got me first, catching me.

"Lay down."

"No, I want to leave." Snapping at him I wriggled in his grip then cried out as I felt my wound twinge painfully.

"If you leave, you will die. Those men will find you and next time, I will not be there to save you." Instantly I flared up against this. How dare this asshole presume he saved me! I was the one who tossed him the gun, hell, I _threw_ myself in front of a bullet for him.

"How dare you!" I snarled, balling my fist to hit him as hard as I could but it hardly affected him. "You…you did not save me! If you hadn't had been there, I wouldn't be laying here with a bullet wound!"

"You were the one to come and find me." He reasoned and I cursed. He had me there.

"Only because I was sick and tired of trying to make excuses for you. I want to know why you left and I want to know now! You ignorant jerk." A smile touched his lips as he lay me down gently, smoothing back my wild hair as my golden eyes flashed dangerously at him.

"No, you want to know why I left you." How is it he can read me so easily? "I left you behind because I did not want you to follow in my footsteps. I wanted you safe, where I knew you would be well looked after." My expression softened slightly as I looked up at him.

"But…I still don't understand." I frowned up at him then groaned as my stomach flipped, threatening to throw up what little there was in my gut. "Ow." I whimpered and Storm touched my brow with the back of his hand then sighed.

"Don't worry Phoenix, I'll keep you safe."

"I don't want to be safe. I want to kick your ass because I still don't forgive you." Rolling his eyes he drew back then picked up a glass of water then slid his hand under my head and touched the rim to my lips.

"Drink." I did so simply because I was becoming too tired to argue.

"Storm?" He looked at me. With a sigh I went limp, my lids slowly closing as my body succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next time I awoke we were moving. Rather, we were flying. My head was resting against something soft with a thick blanket wrapped around me. Opening my eyes a little I looked across to where Storm Shadow sat, looking at the ground. When he felt my eyes on him he looked up and our gazes locked.

He said something to me but I couldn't understand or hear what he said as I slipped back under. Every move made my stomach churn and my head spin as I was carried into a place where it was freezing cold before the temperature rose to a more comfortable stat.

Occasionally I would hear voices or see blurry shapes until finally, I awoke properly. I was laying on a bed, a mask over my face and tubes stuck into my body. When a terrifying masked man with sickly thin black hair hovered by my side, looking at some statistics, I freaked.

My eyes flew wide and I cried out, struggling against the leads and tubes as I tore them from me, as well as the mask then grabbed the tray of utensils beside me, throwing various medical knives and things over the place as I hit him on the back of the head.

He yelled in pain as I leaped off the bed and ran for the door, tearing it open in my haste to escape. Wild panic engulfed me and the drugs probably did not help as the floor expanded beneath me, everything rocking from side to side as I struggled to keep my balance.

Suddenly masked faces were around me and I screamed, lashing out with quick but clumsy kicks to break free but I stumbled, falling into the wall so I gripped on to steady myself, slipping back down as the world spun around me.

I crawled, desperate to escape as I felt hands tried to grab me. I rolled onto my back, yelling in petrified fear as I tried to strike them away from me, closing my eyes as my numb body went into panic. Then I heard his voice.

"Phoenix…" It echoed in my mind but I listened to it as it was the only thing I recognised. Going still I breathed, staring up at the ceiling as a white shadow loomed over me. Blinking I slowly began to make out the fuzzy features, knitting them together until Storm Shadow was before me, calling my name but I couldn't hear him anymore.

Gently I felt the ground fall away from me and Storm's face loomed closer as he lifted me up. I had no control over my body so I hung there, limp as he carried me back to that room. I didn't want to go in there, not with that scary doctor who breathed like death and looked unhuman. Monstrous. Demonic.

I tried to whine, to tell him not to take me there but all he did was lift my limp head up and cradle it against his neck, turning his head to whisper comfortingly to me. I caught only small snips of what he was saying, a few snatches of words that made sense to me but the tone and sound of him close was what relaxed me.

He was here, that was all that mattered. I have chased him for nearly three years now, always a step behind, however I have finally caught up and here he was. Lord he was handsome, my childhood fantasy living and breathing in this moment. He was so close…so close I could feel his breath warming my neck and cheeks, his strong arms beneath me holding me with a tenderness not shown in the serious and deadly charisma he carried with him.

Surely he has no idea how much I have missed him over the years, I should probably tell him but as he lay me down on the bed I moaned and tried to get back up but he held me down, fingers gripping my shoulders.

I went wild eyed like a panicked rabbit as the freaky doctor stepped closer, looming over me with a needle. My foot struck him and I gave a yell, my eyes sliding shut as exhaustion took me. Something sharp stabbed into my arm and I felt a stifled scream leave me as I tried to fight back until everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

"Storm Shadow?" I whispered, blinking myself awake as I felt my mind slowly emerge from the dark depths.

"I'm here." He was instantly beside me, laying one hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. Don't fight." I tried to move but I couldn't. Looking down I saw they had strapped me down. With the tight straps I began to panic, fighting against them as they held down my wrists, ankles, chest and stomach.

"Get me out of here!" I yelled angrily, writhing like a snake. "Bastards!"

"Easy, easy, just calm down." Storm tried to soothe me but the irritation and lack of patience in his voice just agitated me further.

"Why do I bother? I hate you! Get me the hell out of these straps!" I bellowed in hot fury, feeling them beginning to dig into my skin as I fought against them.

"Enough!" Storm snapped and I began to subside, glaring at him hotly as I gasped for air, trying to conceal my fear with hate and anger. "Enough." He said a little more gently then began to untie me. The moment I was free my hand flew forwards and I slapped him hard across the face.

The force had turned his head away from me but he froze, slowly turning to look back at me as I sat up and yanked the pads off my skin, tossing the wires aside then wrenched the oxygen mask from my face.

My hair fell thickly around my shoulders, reflecting the wildness in my soul as I glared at him. "I hate you." I repeated then leaped from the bed, this time managing to steady myself as the blood rushed to my head and my vision went black.

"You were unstable, I had to bring you with me." He growled, standing perfectly still as I looked down at my apparel. I wore a hospital gown and my underwear underneath.

"Where is here, exactly?" With a growl I tore off the gown and reached for my clothes that were folded neatly on a table, my weapons lying next to them. Storm was silent for a moment and I could tell I shocked him as I stood in just my underwear but I ignored him, grabbing my socks to yank them on before reaching for my white skin-tight bottoms, the malleable fabric perfect for moving in whenever I needed to be flexible.

I shimmied into them as I heard Storm shift, turning his back to me. "The icecap."

"Why are we here? What have you been doing Storm Shadow?" He sighed.

"Working for James McCullen." The nano scientist? What was Storm doing with him? Slowly everything seemed to slot into place and before I could reach for my leather top, I stopped and whirled around.

"No. Please tell me you aren't." He arched an eyebrow, his eyes dipping to my chest briefly so I quickly pulled on the top, tugging it down despite it only being cropped to curve around my chest and covered nothing else. I almost felt embarrassed to stand in front of him, wearing my not so modest fighting outfit.

Seriously, this thing and I had a notorious history in all the rings in Japan. As well as most of the clubs. And fight bars. And…pretty much everywhere else. Storm's eyes looked me up and down with a slight frown before he sighed. "You don't look like the young child I remember."

"She grew up." I retorted, still trying to be angry with him but he was making it bloody difficult.

"Or that girl I saw dancing on the pole." Blushing slightly I looked away. I knew he remembered that! "What were you doing there? Letting men touch you and kiss you…it's disgusting." Growling at him I slipped into my jacket and zipped it up with an angry yank.

"I had to earn a living somehow, Storm, besides I was on a job, I told you! You almost ruined it when you started brawling with that bloke who was too drunk to count how many times you hit him." Grabbing my katana I strapped them both to my back then whipped around, yelping quietly when I found he was suddenly right behind me.

"I didn't like the way he was paying you particular attention." His voice was low and thick with his accent hardening with his anger. "The way _he_ was the one with his hands all over you as you danced and smiled at him." Flashing I shoved him away and shot back over my shoulder bitterly.

"You make it sound as if you had rather been in his shoes." He didn't answer for a moment before I heard his sharp growl.

"He was touching you."

"So? It's kind of part of the job." Shooting him a glare I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a child anymore, you don't have to protect me. Besides, seeing as you ran off, it seems you never wanted to protect me in the first place." Yanking the buckle of the strap tight I turned, my red cloak sweeping around my ankles as it dipped to the small of my back, the satin tumbling from the gold clasps at my shoulders. "Now. How do I get out of here?" He just looked at me, his eyes wandering freely over my face and I would have blushed had I not had such good control over my body.

"Storm Shadow…" I warned him dangerously, narrowing my eyes. Finally he spoke.

"You're not going anywhere Phoenix. I can't let you go, you might track us back here."

"You…" I growled, wanting to curse him to hell and back but I brought my anger under control. "You mean I'm stuck here until you figure it's safe for me to leave without having to worry about me ever coming back?" Not bothering to answer he took a step closer, his white ninja suit gleaming like snow.

"Phoenix…" He murmured, reaching out to me with one hand. I watched his hand carefully, wandering whether I should pull away from him. When he reached to touch my face I turned my head, clenching my jaw in anger so he settled his warm hand on his shoulder. "What happened to you?" I never answered. "Why are you so angry? Why are you not with the clan? Tell me Phoenix." He ordered, suddenly gripping my shoulder extremely tightly so I shrugged him off.

"Why should I tell you?" I spat, turning my back on him.

"Because I am still your friend, Phoenix and I care about what happens to you."

"Not about me then." I murmured and he frowned as I lowered my head, taking in a deep, shaky breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I snapped back quietly, stretching my fingers in the long gloves I wore. They were dark brown, the same colour as my knee high boots, with the fingers cut off and the ends reaching just below the crook of my elbow. Every muscle in my body tensed as I sensed him coming closer so I shot him a look, warning to keep away. I didn't want him anywhere near me now.

Although he made my body tingle all over from that beautiful look he was giving me from that beautiful face I wanted him nowhere near me. He's trapped me here and I do not like it. I want to get out, to stretch my wings and fly. I hated being trapped like a bird. "Just get me out of here, Storm, or there will be hell to pay."

"I shall talk to McCullen. For now, come with me."

"No." Yanking back my arm from his grip I walked to the other side of the room. "Just leave me alone. I'm done following you. I done chasing you. I…I was stupid. Childish. Naïve and completely insane to think that for one moment you would…that you would…" I trailed off, growling as I clenched my fist.

"That I would what Phoenix?"

"Just leave me alone!" I bellowed at him, grabbing a nearby lamp which I hurled at him, blinded by pain and fury. Every coil in me tensed as I watched him snatch it easily in mid-air and turned his now empty eyes on me.

"Very well." He nodded, carefully put the lamp down then walked to the door. I wanted to scream at him, hammer my fists against his back but I also wanted to cry and hug him tightly. I did not want him to go, not really. However I turned my back and bit my lip to stop myself from speaking.

He paused, glancing back to me. He expected me to turn around and come back to him, like I had always done as a child, whenever he angered me on purpose I would throw something at him and afterwards, I would burst into tears and beg his forgiveness which he would always happily give.

When he realised I was not going to turn, he left. Tears slid down my cheeks as I breathed deeply, trying to gain control of my mind like the masters had always taught me but I had never had to deal with an emotion like this. It felt as if everything inside me was being crushed.

I have loved Storm Shadow since I was a child and now he has intentionally trapped me here, like a prisoner, like a bird. His Phoenix, locked away in a cage. I know he had done it to save my life but still, why couldn't he just blindfold me and set me on a jet back to some random, secluded place for me to make my own way? The moron.

With a soft sigh I reached back, gripping onto the hilts of my red leather bound katana tightly before letting them go. Grabbing my hair I flattened down the thick, curly locks into a flat twist then pulled on my mask, feeling it slip easily over my face before I secured it to the high collar of my leather top, securing it in place before turning, my bright scarlet cloak rustling as it barely brushed over the ground.

Striding forwards I picked up my belt, slid it around my hips and secured it, making sure my shuriken were all there before sighing. Time for a grand escape. Knowing the room was being monitored I made a rude sign at the camera then stepped outside, not caring who or what came my way.

Streaking forwards I quietly made my way to higher ground. Something felt strange about this place, an unearthly aura that radiated thickly in an unpleasant sense. Several metal masked soldiers stepped around the corner and I did not hesitate to kill them. Six men were soon at my feet, perfectly still as the single blade I had drawn flashed bright silver in the light.

Glancing up I heard fighting. I followed the sound, curious to know what was going on. I could taste the electricity on the air, making my body tingle as I crept forwards silently. Sword clashed against sword and my eyes widened when I saw Storm Shadow fighting someone I had not seen in a long time.

"Snake Eyes!" I gasped in shock and both men turned to look at me. Snake Eyes shifted, surprised to see me then I saw him tense. "Storm…what's going on? I don't understand…" When they began to fight again, I realised they were fighting to the death. "No! Stop! Please stop fighting!" I ran forwards but two masked men stepped forwards, their breath airy gasps as they rang in my ears.

"Don't hurt her!" Storm Shadow bellowed as they lifted their guns but I had already lifted myself up into the air, twisting several times as my cape flew, a bright slash of red as my swords flicked out, slicing several times through the air until I landed behind them, growling as they fell to the floor.

Turning as several technicians aimed their guns at me I flipped my swords back into their scabbards and reached for my shuriken, tossing three metal stars into the air and they glimmered as their spinning path led them to their goals easily. "Storm!" I shrieked as my friends fell through the already shattered window. "Snake!" I turned, dealt with some new threats then leaned out over the controls, picking the shuriken from the backs of the technicians as they had tried to charge up some sort of plasma blast cannon.

"Please! Don't!" I yelled but neither were paying attention. Preparing to leap over the edge to split them up someone grabbed my throat and tore me backwards, causing me to choke as my windpipe was crushed. I rolled on the floor, tangling myself in my red cloak so I untwisted myself and looked up, glaring hotly with burning yellow eyes as they flashed in fury.

Spinning on my knees I turned, blade once again in hand as I rolled to the side, elegantly flipping onto my feet then leaped up, my legs locking around the Viper's neck as I swung down, forcing him to the ground then stabbed him through the chest.

Without further hesitation I leaped through the window. I bounced off the centre core, stabbing my blade back into its place on my back to use both hands to grip on then slid down. "No!" I screamed as Snake Eyes began to push Storm backwards, a balletic beauty about his powerful and fast movements until, all at once, he stabbed Storm Shadow.

A hideous scream erupted from my mouth of protest, fear, anger and anguish as I dropped down and ran to them. Storm was bleeding from several cuts that Snake Eyes had given him. His eyes were on me. Only me.

Snake Eyes drew back and Storm murmured something to him, something I could not hear or lip read as my eyes were focussed only on his. As he slid backwards my fingers clawed for him but Snake's arms grabbed my waist and held me back as I screamed Storm's name, pain ripping at my heartstrings as I watched him slip away from me.

The black clad warrior tugged me back but I struggled against him, pushing down on his arms to dive after Storm Shadow but he held me fast, pulling me around then flipped me onto his shoulders as he began to climb back up.

I wept and sobbed, calling out for Storm despite knowing I had been too late. He was gone. Gone and the last thing I had shouted at him was for him to leave me alone. Life was too cruel, to unfair. Why had I been such a jerk? Why had I not just done what I had initially planned and confessed that I cared about him? Why? WHY?

Without realising it Snake was running, his sword flourishing elegantly as he fought back some Vipers with me still on his shoulder. Blinking myself awake I drew a sword and slashed, protecting Snake's back as he turned.

Tumbling from his shoulder I turned, slipping my blade behind me in a powerful stab, taking down the soldier behind me then sliced it up, cutting into the one before me then kicked both of them down simultaneously. "Snake!" A woman's voice called and he shot forwards, grabbing my hand and as I saw the glass beginning to break, threatening to allow the entire ocean inside.

Running to the elevator we had no sooner closed the door when water poured in. The moment we were shooting upwards, I rounded on Snake. "You killed him!" My fist slammed into face and I didn't care as the skin from my knuckles peeled off from the contact. Before he could move I had swiftly slammed my knee into his gut after grabbing him and dragging him down into it, turning to toss him into the other wall so he slammed into it.

"Hey!" The bright red head yelled and leaped at me but I swung my hand, hitting her square in the jaw so she was knocked easily aside. My eyes narrowed on Snake I grabbed his arm as he gasped on the floor, yanked him to his feet then slammed my knee into his gut again. "You murderer! He was innocent! YOU KILLED HIM!" The woman leaped on me back and me in blind rage of furious grief easily tossed her over my head then kicked her aside, making her grunt as I turned back on Snake.

Snake Eyes tried to block my blows but I was too quick, turning into him to lock up his arm and squeeze tightly. Suddenly something stung in my neck and I howled, grabbing the stinging area to find a tiny metal dart. I yanked it out then stared at the guy who had shot it from a tiny little pocket whistle. He bit his lip in fear as I turned on him.

The woman barrelled into me mid leap, crushing me into the wall but I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her, making her scream in pain as I hissed, feeling my eyes beginning to droop. "Get up Snake!" The man whimpered as the woman continued to cry out.

Snake's strong arms enveloped me, his breath loud in my ear as one hand touched my waist and the other wrapped over my shoulder and under my arm across my chest, his head nuzzling me as he encouraged me to let go.

Feeling my muscles grow weak I did so, lashing out viciously at the woman with one final kick as tears streamed down my face. "He didn't do anything wrong…Snake Eyes…" I sobbed as I blinked up at his visor. He lowered me to the ground, cradling me to him as he rocked me gently like he used to when we were children.

Gulping as I slowly ebbed into sleep I sighed, closing my eyes as I swallowed the massive lump in my throat. "I'll never forgive you. Never…" Then my mind slipped into the thick black blanket of sleep until I could feel no more.


	5. Chapter 5

The pain was excruciating. Unreal and cold it hammered into me with an unrelenting force that I was sure would never subside. I was uninjured and there was nothing physically wrong with me. My pain was grief.

I felt weak for feeling such pain and allowing it to affect me. As a warrior you learn to let go of all pain until you can no longer feel it however this was so bright and real, like the flash of fire against your skin, that I could not ignore it.

I also felt like I was one of those stupid women in a romance novel or film, waiting for her guy to come rescue her because she was so desperately in love but the hero dies or something. I hated it so much. I was not weak. I was not a damsel. I was however, in great distress.

The first time I had awoken I had instantly leaped on Snake Eyes and tried to choke him. I got as far as curling my fingers around his throat and squeezing until I was sedated again. Next time I came round, I had been restrained securely to the bed with two guards watching me all the time. If I so much as twitched, their guns were aimed at me.

Morons, these straps are nothing for me, I could be out of here in no time if I wanted. However I remained perfectly still, simply staring up at the ceiling. I refused food. I refused water. I didn't want their charity or their pity. I wanted to run away from here, back to Japan where I could mourn in peace.

"Alright, she seems calm enough. Think we can take those straps off?" The other guard shifted nervously, glancing around.

"I don't know…perhaps we'd better wait for Hawk's permission?"

"What, you scared?" The other guard mocked but the younger one merely looked at him.

"She took out Scarlet and Snake Eyes as easily as if she were batting a ball in a cage. I don't want her loose anywhere near me." After a moment the other guy shrugged.

"Suppose." So they waited. The permission came several hours later, along with many armed soldiers and a man who looked as if war had weathered his skin and eyes with hard won wisdom. My eyes never left his as he nodded, allowing the straps to be taken off. I sat up slowly, arching my back as I wriggled then swung my legs over the side.

"So much as move to attack and I'll be putting you down as an accident whilst in training." He warned me carefully as I reached for my cloak and swung it back over my shoulders after seeing my katana were nowhere in sight. I paused then looked up at him.

"Where are my swords?"

"Snake Eyes is taking care of them." I bristled, flashing my teeth wolfishly. Shaking out my hair I tucked my mask into my belt then turned to fully face the general. "I'm General Hawk, I run operations here."

"I know who you are and what you do, General." Snapping at him sharply I lifted my head and placed my hands on my hips, my bare stomach tensing so that the lines of my defined abs hardened. "What I want to know is which way is the exit."

"I have a proposition for you, first." He began, putting his own hands on his waist as he lifted his chin, I almost smirked in amusement. "How about you test out to joining my crew? You took out Scarlet and Snake Eyes, two of my top soldiers and fighters."

"I am not interested." I gave him a definite answer immediately without a second thought. "You can shove that offer way up your ass." His jaw clenched but I just glared at him, my cheeks burning with flushed anger. I wanted to get out here now. After strangling Snake Eyes of course.

"You think you could manage out there with Zatsusan hunting you down?" Rolling my eyes I did not relax my stance.

"He's just another dumb brute. No match for a trained ninja."

"He caught you unawares once, what's to say he won't do so again?" Damn, was this guy trained in rhetoric as well as military?

"Only because…because…" I swallowed, a hint of pain flying across my face before I quickly hid it. "I was protecting someone."

"I know. We have it all on feed." Crap, that's embarrassing. What else does this guy know about me? Knowing him and his connections, everything. Even from when I was a child. I knew that the clan worked closely with the Joes, it was how Snake Eyes was picked up in the first place. Shifting closer some of the men lifted their guns but I ignored them as I lowered my voice.

"What sort of proposition did you have in mind?" I asked him slowly and cautiously as he did not back away. He folded his arms over his burly chest.

"If you join the Joes for a contract of three years, I'll make all your problems disappear. If after that you don't want to reenlist, then you're free to go." Huh, three years? Not so bad I suppose. "However, you will be on our elite team of Joes. Up there with the Alpha dogs." So that means with Snake Eyes.

Glancing his way then to the soldiers standing behind him my mind worked at a slow pace, still thick with sedatives they had pumped into my body to stop me from fighting them all off. "Take your time to think. Don't rush." He advised then nodded to the others. They relaxed their position and began to filter out. "You can sleep here, there's everything you need to be comfortable." I looked around the dorm, then to the straps on the bed. "You can get rid of them." Hawk told me as he followed my look. "I'm sorry but I couldn't have you killing one of my team."

"What makes you think I won't go and do it now?" He shrugged.

"I'm always watching. Not even a ninja could get through my security." I arched an eyebrow. Didn't this guy know it was unwise to challenge me? "Well, apart from ninjas like you I suppose. As a thief, you're pretty top quality." Nice recovery. With that he was gone and I was alone.

Having nothing else to do I explored the room. There was a closet of new clothes, a bathroom with tub, shower and unit of every woman's needs, towels, some books, weapon stands and some shoes too. Nice.

Once I was done I changed into something a little more normal, skinny jeans, cotton shirt and sneakers before heading out to find some food as I was actually starving hungry. I followed the signs on the walls and located the cafeteria. It was a large hall with a load of tables, benches and a long line of hungry individuals. I joined the end then looked around.

Spotting a head of red hair I bit my lip then walked over to Scarlet, the woman I had almost knocked out. When she heard me approaching she leaped up, preparing to fight and a dark skinned man stood also, hovering protectively beside her.

Glancing to them both I fixated my eyes on her. "I'm sorry I hurt you." I told her sincerely, wringing my wrists in front of me. "Believe me, I wish I could have controlled my temper but…well. I'm just sorry." She blinked, quite surprised by my apology. I owed it to her, it wasn't her fault she was just defending Snake Eyes.

"Well, I suppose I forgive you." She said stiffly, unsure what else to say.

"Thanks. I know I don't deserve it." Giving her a nod I stopped when I saw Snake Eyes suddenly appear, joining the table. When he saw me he froze, one hand twitching to prepare to block me from hurtling myself at them. Everyone slowly tensed, preparing to spring into action.

It felt like the most difficult thing in the world, keeping myself from leaping onto Snake Eyes and snapping his neck but somehow, with deep, cold breaths, I managed. To make it easier I turned around and began to walk away, conscious of everyone's eyes on me.

Once I was safely hidden in the queue, I waited for my turn. The chef looked at me then wrinkled his nose. His insane muscles bulged under his apron as he shoved a tray of stew at me. Some of the juice splashed at me as he growled. "Now go away."

"But…" I wanted some water too but he glared at me.

"Go!" Jumping slightly I bowed my head and scuttled out of there. I sat in the furthest corner away from everyone, eating alone. The stew was nice and rather filling which was good, seeing as he'd hardly given me any. I guess everyone had heard about what had happened.

Once I was done I hurried out of there, cheeks flushed with heat but they did not blush. Keeping control of my body I followed the signs to the closest gym area where the moment I got in, I exploded. I boxed furiously with a punch bag, my knuckles soon bruises from the workout as I hammered my grief into that bag, hoping it would somehow absorb it from me.

It didn't work. I flopped down against the wall and lowered my head, gripping my ginger hair tightly as I panted for breath, trying to regain my senses but the exhaustion that had swept over me was welcoming. I no longer felt anything.

Even the pain had dulled a little. "Hey ginger." Someone called but I did not look up. Their strong footsteps slowed as they neared me, seeing something was wrong. "Hey, you okay?" Still I did not move. I didn't know the voice or the sound of the steps. Neither were recognisable so after a heavy sigh, I lifted my head. It was the guy who was obviously in love with that other red head, Scarlet. Were they dating? They must be.

He crouched down before me, tilting his head to frown at me. I just blinked at him. "You know I'm not too happy about you beating up my girl." He began. So they are a couple. I knew it. "But you said you were sorry and you meant it, so I guess it's okay. I'm Ripcord. Newest member of Team Alpha. Thought I might show you the ropes."

"Got anything to drink?" I croaked wearily and he blinked in surprise. "The cook didn't give me anything."

"Aw damn." He gave me a sympathetic look, which I hated, then nodded his head. "Yeah, there's some fresh water all in here." He walked over to a panel and opened it from the bottom. I had not realised it was a cupboard and I was supposed to be a thief. Just goes to show how much of a mess I am right now.

Picking up a bottle he tossed it at me so I reached out and caught it, twisting off the cap to then gulp it all down in one go. Tasted so good. "Wow, you really were thirsty. So, where shall we start? Do you want a tour?" Thinking about it for a moment I nodded my head.

"Couldn't hurt." Standing I scraped my hair back from my head then sighed.

"How come your eyes are so strange?" He suddenly asked, squinting at them whilst pursing his lips as if in concentration.

"Birth abnormality. Happens sometimes." I shrugged. "It's why I call myself Phoenix."

"Phoenix, that's cool." He nodded then stretched, yawning with his mouth open then clicked his back and neck. "Right, this way then." We got about ten feet out of the gym when he stopped and looked around.

"You do know where you're going, right?" I asked and he gave me a shaky smile.

"Sure, it's…this way?" I slapped a hand to my brow and sighed. Grabbing the hand he was pointing with I turned it around.

"That way." I told him. "It leads back towards the mess hall."

"Ah right! Wait, how did you know that?" I shrugged then simply followed him. I have to admit that G.I Joe was amazing. We stopped off at the transport hanger and I gazed out at all the jets, bikes, trucks, cars and cargo planes in awe, my thieving fingers itching to test them all out on a permanent basis. We then went to the submarine testing bay, basically a massive swimming pool with loads of tests being run simultaneously. "You like those sub-jets, they're a lot of fun. Great control and acceleration."

"No kidding." I murmured, leaning over the side to watch one of the submarine jets streak past below.

"So next we have the training simulation thing. No idea how it works so please don't ask." Rip begged with a grin as he led me onwards. The training area was pretty impressive. Loads of walkways, abseiling, climbing, fighting, shooting and all forms of training possible.

Walking past some girl frantically trying to figure out a sum I tapped my fingers like spider legs onto the numbers then hit enter. "Hey!" She yelled then blinked as it flashed green. Not bothering to look behind me as I walked on, I felt her eyes staring at my back.

Ripcord just looked dumbstruck but didn't say anything as I continued to walk until I was in the centre of the room. Closing my eyes I took deep, steady breaths. I heard the yells of fighters, grunts from those working on the ropes and nets, the gunshots firing at the holographic images and slowly, I replaced them with more familiar sounds.

Instead of the whistle of bullets I heard the whisper of arrows. In place of the electric throb of new gadgets I heard the tight clashing of swords among the yells and grunts of heavy training sessions. Suddenly I could picture my home at the temple of the Hard Master, laughing as he bounced my younger self on his knee, tickling my tummy as I squirmed then yanked on his beard, only making him chuckle further as we both overlooked the training of some students, despite me not knowing what I was watching.

The sun was bright and warm on my cheeks as I gurgled, opening my arms to reach for the floor so the master let me down, smiling fondly at me before turning his attention to the students. I crawled forwards, my little legs pushing me forwards as I yearned to reach the young blossom tree.

Giggling and laughing I stood up on shaky legs, clapping my hands as I tried to catch the falling petals. They amazed me, their gentle colour of pastel pink, the way they danced in the air as they tumbled elegantly to the ground.

One landed on my nose and I sneezed, falling down to the ground on my rear. I sniffed, feeling pain in my legs and behind as the petal fell out of reach. I began to whine softly, confused at what had happened as I closed my eyes and tried to reach out for the petals, wanting to touch one.

Small hands cupped me under my arms and lifted me up. Opening my eyes I saw a young boy, no older than four, as he set me on my feet and grinned down at me. Instantly I was awestruck by that grin, my mouth popping open as my eyes widened.

He laughed cheerfully, tickling my sides which made me giggle and bounce on my feet then point to the petals. Leaping up the dark haired boy swiped at the air, grinning as he struggled to catch one as I tried to help him. Suddenly he had one snagged in his grasp and he held it out to me.

Taking it curiously I sat down heavily, rubbing the strange softness between my tiny thumbs as I frowned curiously at it, my tight curls falling into my eyes. Shaking them aside I put the petal in my mouth, wanting to see if it felt soft on my tongue too and to find out what it tasted like. "No!" The boy's eyes widened and I looked up at him, blinking in confusion as he stuck his finger into my mouth to pull out the petal.

I bit down on his finger, uncomfortable with this strange thing poking around in my mouth. He yelped and whipped it back, my petal slathered to his finger with my saliva. I whined, upset that he had taken my petal from me but he hushed me then picked something up from the ground.

Instantly I was enthralled by this new discovery. It was many petals all clumped together into a beautiful shape. I had no idea what it was but it looked pretty so I reached out for it. The boy handed me one, watching me carefully as he tucked the others into my little bun at the back of my head. I giggled, gripping the petals all in one hand as their soft touch teased my curious mind. Did they taste good too? Before I could find out the boy sat down before me, cross legged, then closed his hands over mine.

Even more curious about his touch, I let go of the flower to grip onto his fingers, finding his skin to be soft and very warm. Looking up I was instantly enchanted by his eyes, their dark depths so mysterious and deep that I wondered even as I child when they ended.

Without knowing it I had lifted one of his hands to my mouth and began to chew and suck on it for comfort, making him grin further which made me smile. His grin was warm and charismatic, I liked him smiling.

"Storm Shadow!" The Hard Master called and the boy looked up when he heard his name. He drew his hand away and I whined, not wanting him to leave me but he got up and hurried away, hair flying wildly. With a determined look on my face I rolled onto my feet, dragging myself up before clumsily following after him, sucking on my thumb.

"Look Storm Shadow, you have another shadow." The Hard Master chuckled as I reached the little platform with a slim rug rolled onto the square. I frowned at the round circle in the middle, the unusual shape of half black, half white with a single spot in the middle, like a tear rolling down a curve.

Smiling broadly at the name Storm Shadow as I now linked it to the boy, I toddled over to him, frowning at the stick he held. I gurgled and took it from him, blinking at its weight as it pulled me to the ground. Blinking I frowned at the silly stick before getting up, dragging its weight with me until I was balanced. I then thrust it blindly forwards, giggling as I copied what I had seen others do. The boy grinned at me and I blinked, realising that the stick had only got lighter was because he was helping me hold it.

"Well done Storm Shadow and Phoenix." The Hard Master had told us proudly although I could not understand a word of what he said. "But come my little Phoenix, Storm Shadow must practice." With glee I tried to shape the sound with my childish, garbled speech.

"Dorm Dadow!" The boy grinned further and I beamed proudly. I had made him smile! He reached down and hugged me, making me squeal with happiness as he gently guided me up to the master. Seeing the friendly face I knew well I jumped on the spot and lifted my hands up to him.

Without hesitation he swept me up and placed me on his neck behind him, holding my knees gently as I gripped onto his head. From this new height I watched the boy with absolute fascination. He was everything that ignited my childhood curiosity and I wanted to be more like him.

Stroking the annoying curls from my face I giggled, feeling one of the flowers in my hair. I pulled it out then leaned down, tucking it into the folds of the Hard Master's robes as he steadied me, preventing me from falling. "Thank you Phoenix. It is a very beautiful flower." Flower? Is that what it was called?

"Fower." I tried the word unsurely on my lips before clapping my hands, proud with myself. The boy caught my attention again as he continued to work, sweat gleaming from his brow. I tilted my head, sighing sleepily as I leaned heavily against the master whom I believed was my father.

He curled me from his neck and held me in his arms, my head resting against my shoulder as I drifted into sleep, my dreams filled with that boy who picked flowers of every kind and put them in my hair…

"Hey, wake up!" Tensing I snapped open my eyes and almost went to choke the person shaking my shoulder but managed to stop myself.

"I'm awake." I growled at him with annoyance. "Just reliving a memory."

"Oh, what kind of memory?" I shrugged dismissively then nodded to him.

"Where next?"

"Ah! Best room of all. Come on." As we passed he pointed out various other rooms. Weapons, supplies, suits, lockers, control room, Hawk's office and finally, the recreational room. I walked in and took it all in. Several sofas, a massive screen for watching stuff one, loudspeakers, jogging equipment, weights, punch bag, several other gym tools and also, tucked in the corner closest to us, a kitchenette.

No one was inside so I took to exploring, smiling softly as I ran my fingers over the kitchen surfaces, gazing around before looking to Ripcord who blinked then shot me a grin. "So what do you think?" I shrugged.

"It's alright." Not as beautiful as the temples of my masters though. "But I don't even know if I'll be staying."

"You should give it a shot, it's a great life. All the tech and toys, never a boring moment." Nodding my head I turned away then caught my reflection in the mirror. I blinked at myself, lifting a hand to touch my cheek, brushing the tight curl that rested there before hurriedly looking away.

The dull throb of pain still hadn't left me so I tried to find something to do. Ripcord helped point me back to my dorm before heading off to find the others, planning to introduce me to the team. I hurried out of there quickly, I had no desire to meet the team. I wasn't staying.

Back in my room I packed a small bag, breathing deeply to try and keep myself calm as tears sprung at the back of my eyes. I forced them back, refusing to allow them to flow. When the door slipped open and shut in one smooth motion I looked up.

Instantly I tensed, my eyes narrowing at Snake Eyes. Neither of us made a move for a moment, simply watched another. All at once I moved, grabbing the small bedside table by one of the legs then yelled, smashing it into him but he lifted his arms to shield himself, the wood shattering upon impact but I had already kicked him in the chest, slamming him into the wall as I lunged for him.

He managed to grip my wrists and turn, flinging me to the floor but I rolled, pushing my foot into his stomach to flip him over my head before shooting up to grab something. The idiot had been smart enough to come without being armed. Otherwise I would have that weapon off him like faster than you could blink.

Rage burned in me as painfully as fire burning me from the inside, joining with the pain, grief and sorrow. I threw it all at him, linking him as the one responsible for my pain as he was the one to murder Storm Shadow.

Somehow he had managed to lock me in place, pinning my arms to my side and trapping my head into his shoulder with his head as I struggled. "Let me go!" Yelling I stamped my foot onto his then turned my hips slightly, ripping myself free before springing away and going to face him again. He held up his hands hurriedly and began to sign.

_Please, just talk to me._

"There is nothing I have to say to you!"

_I'm your friend, Phoenix, talk to me. I'm sorry I killed him, if I had known you loved him I would never have done it. I never meant to cause you pain._

Blinking, small tears began to slip down my face as I read his hands. To hear someone else tell me exactly how I had felt seemed to only crush me more. I collapsed onto the floor, clenching my fingers in my hair as I began to cry.

For a while Snake Eyes did not move, simply watched me as I cried. Slowly he inched forwards, wary of how I might react before he slowly slid down beside me. His arm reached out and slowly slipped around me, pulling me into him. Without thinking I sobbed into his shoulder, finding it comforting to have a friend close to me.

Of course I couldn't kill Snake Eyes. If it had ever come to that, I don't think I could ever even lift my hand to deliver the final blow. It would hurt even more to lose him too. He held me tightly, stroking my hair as I made his leather wet with my tears. "Why? Why did you?" I demanded of him, shoving him away slightly.

_He killed the Hard Master…_

"No he didn't! I don't believe it!"

_Phoenix you know it was his sword that was used to kill our beloved master, the one you called father._

I knew this was the truth but I was adamant that I knew Storm Shadow better than anyone. Or at least I did as a child.

"No, Snake Eyes, you're wrong. You're all wrong!" Furiously I slapped the tears from my face. "There were no witnesses, no other evidence to suggest that Storm Shadow had done it."

_It was his sword…_

"Anyone can guide a sword, it does not mean that it was actually Storm who wielded it." Why was he being so blind? Storm Shadow would never have done such a thing. Never! I had to believe him. He was…everything to me. I refused to believe he had killed the man I called father. Even if he grown jealous of Snake Eyes, he would never hurt anyone like that, let along me. "You're all blind…so blind. I want to leave. I don't ever want to see you again!"

Thumping my fist into his chest I scrambled back from him, pressing my back into the hard frame of the bed as he turned onto his knees to face me. He reached out but I turned my head away from him so he stopped and pulled back.

_Phoenix…please do not hate me. I can't bare you hating me._

"How can I forgive you? I have spent all of my life chasing after him, trying to bring him home. The moment I finally had him pinned, you ruin everything!"

_I know you cared for him deeply. I tried to warn you that you would destroy yourself if you continued to follow what your head was telling your heart._

Stubbornly I shook my head, pressing my eyes shut. How could he say that? How? I remember when I had first seen him as a boy. Snake Eyes had been a street orphan who had snuck into the temple for some food. Storm Shadow had caught him and the two boys had fought.

When I had heard the noises, I had run to the Hard Master to see what was going on as I was too afraid to go into the kitchen alone. Hiding behind his robes which I clutched in my tiny fingers I had peered around and my golden eyes widened.

This boy was something special, I could tell that immediately. His eyes were the colour of warm chocolate with a gleaming bronze tint to them however they were not as dark and mysterious as Storm's. Even then as a five year old child I could tell that he was a handsome boy but something about him unnerved me, making me stare at him, unable to move.

The master invited him to join us for dinner and offered him a home here at the temple. Snake Eyes. He had asked us to call him Snake Eyes. As the rain hammered down outside and a bright flash of lightning flew into life I squeaked and clung onto father tighter, my eyes widening as he chuckled and rested a comforting hand on my head.

"Come little Phoenix, it is only a little rain. Why don't you say hello to our new student?" This little squeak had brought the new boy's attention to me and our eyes locked. Neither of us looked away. His warm, inviting eyes smiled at me as I shyly crept out and swallowed. Glancing up the Hard Master nodded to me.

I gave a little bow then jumped violently as another bolt of lightning burned brilliantly outside. Instantly I flew to Storm who held me close as I wrapped my arms around him. He glared at Snake Eyes who had followed my movements. It felt safe in Storm's arms, my best friend.

"Come, children. It is time we eat." Clapping his hands the master turned and walked away but we remained, all looking at one another. Reaching out I tugged on Storm's sleeve, pulling him down to me so I could whisper in his ear.

"What's for dinner?" He chuckled.

"I don't know. Let's find out." He suggested and I nodded my head, beaming up at him but when I looked to the boy, my smile faded nervously. I noticed he was bleeding in the corner of his mouth and on his eyebrow so I gasped softly.

"You're hurt!" Reaching into my pocket I drew a little handkerchief and cautiously stepped towards him. He looked down at me as I reached up and wiped the blood away. "There. Good as new." I informed him then looked to Storm who came to stand behind me, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Big brother, can Snake Eyes sit with us?"

Silently my best friend nodded. "He may." So I grinned happily then grabbed the new boy's hand.

"Come! Come on! I'm really hungry!" I dragged him up to the dining hall then together we sat down where the Hard Master glanced to us, smiling softly as we wriggled on the mats laid down for us to sit on. I sat between the two boys, suddenly aware of a little tension and it made me uncomfortable.

Normally Storm Shadow would be telling me funny stories by now. Why wasn't he speaking? Looking down at the noodle soup I picked up my chopsticks and stuffed a mouthful into my mouth. Suddenly my eyes widened and I spat it all back out, yelping as the heat burned my tongue. "Phoenix!" Storm instantly grabbed a cup of soothing, cool water and held it to my mouth as I wrapped my hands around it and guzzled the contents down.

"Ow." I whimpered as he rubbed my back. I tugged Snake's sleeve and looked up at him with big eyes. "Be careful. It's very hot." He smiled down at me then reached for the chopsticks I had thrown down. He picked up a delicate portion of my noodles from my bowl then blew on it.

"Maybe this will help." He suggested so I opened my mouth and cautiously accepted the food. It was a lot cooler and easier to eat so I chewed then smiled at him, a little bit of noodle hanging from my mouth which made him chuckle. "Your name is Phoenix?" I nodded my head enthusiastically, the noodle swinging from my mouth before I frowned then brushed it aside.

"And this is my best friend in all the world, Storm Shadow. He doesn't mean to be mean. He's just very mean." I said then frowned deeply, realising what I had said did not make sense. Storm Shadow smiled slightly at my innocent attempt at small talk to lighten the mood.

"How is your tongue little sister?" He asked so I turned and stuck it out at him. He smile broadened a little and my face lit up. I liked it when I could make him smile, it made me feel important. Slowly the boys began to talk to one another, getting better acquainted as I finished my noodle soup then giggled as a butterfly flew in from the storm.

Squealing I leaped up onto the table and rushed after it, my hands grabbing at the air as I desperately tried to catch it. It was a beautiful bright red and flaming orange one with intricate black patterns separating the colours. "A phoenix! A phoenix!" I cried as I ran along the table, jumping to try and catch this beautiful creature I firmly believed to be a phoenix.

Everyone hastened to drag their food out of the way as I ran up the table then leaped up into the air, fingers brushing against thin air as the creature fell from my reach since I was simply too small. A large hand whipped out and caught the creature and I gasped, staring as it slowly lowered and presented it to me.

The Hard Master cooed at the winged creature as it calmly sat in the palm of his hand. My eyes widened as I looked down at it. "Phoenix, this is not a firebird." My face crumbled instantly.

"It's not?"

"No, it is a butterfly." He informed me, lowering down to his knees so that he could be face to face with me.

"But…butterflies are pink and white or yellow. This is red, like my hair, so it must be a phoenix." My childlike mind deduced, making my adopted father chuckle.

"No, it is a butterfly. See how similar it looks to the others?" Now that I looked at it properly, I saw that it was indeed just a butterfly but no less beautiful.

"Master father, may I set the not phoenix free?" I asked and he nodded his head, carefully coaxing the butterfly to sit in my hand. I beamed down at it as I cradled it carefully in my hands, smiling as the soft wings brushed against my skin. Looking outside I saw it was still raining so I slowly carried it over to a plant of blooming flowers, murmuring to it gently. "There, you make yourself a cosy home here." I whispered, tipping my hands forwards so the butterfly fluttered down to delicately land on one of the petals.

I watched it for a long time, cross legged before the plant as my eyes were glued to its perfect balance and grace, never moving from the plant save to jump from flower to flower. Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes came over to me so I climbed into Storm's lap and shook his shoulder. "Look! Look! Isn't it pretty? I think it's a phoenix, even if the master doesn't think so. Do you think it will stay?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know, little sister. Perhaps it will."

"I should like it to stay." Turning my head I smiled up at Snake Eyes who quietly sat down beside us. "Have you ever seen a phoenix before?" Smiling he shook his head.

"I know what they really look like though." Instantly I shifted closer, my eyes widening in awe.

"What? How do you know?"

"My mother told me. She said they hatch as very tiny, ugly grey feathered." I imagined the bird as he spoke, disappointed until he began to contradict. "But when they start to grow, their feathers malt away to reveal bright flaming red feathers of incredible beauty their tails growing thicker than a peacock's as their necks grow long and their wings broaden and strengthen. Then you have a phoenix, a beautiful fire bird that will lift off with the late evening sun and fly into its burning heat, all the way until it is so close, the brilliant wings catch fire and the final transformation is complete." I gasped happily, smiling.

"What next?"

"No one knows." He answered, looking to the butterfly before us. "What do you think?" I could not answer his question as I was too tired to think properly. All I could do was give him a dozy smile as my eyes slid closed and I went lax against Storm Shadow who held me gently and comfortably in his arms, his head resting against mine as I snuggled happily into him, dreaming about the radiant beauty of fire gleaming off the wings of a fiery bird, their songs seeping into my mind as the call of angels that had opened the heavens to let their sound filter down on the brilliant beams of the sun.

Snapping my eyes open I realised Snake Eyes was kneeling close in front of me, his hands gently rubbing my upper arms as I had somehow relaxed. The memory faded away as I tucked it close to my heart. "Snake, what do I do?" I whispered softly, sniffing as I tried to get a grip. "What do I do?"

_Stay with us. I can look after you, Phoenix, just like Storm Shadow asked me to._

Blinking I frowned at him so he explained.

_Before he fell, he told me to get you somewhere safe and take care of you. I can only do that if you're close to me, Phoenix._

He reached out and rubbed small circles with his thumb on my cheek, gently brushing away my tears until I was finally under my own control. I grabbed his shoulders and yanked him into a hug, breathing deeply as he quickly held me tightly. "Why does it hurt so much? I don't understand any of it Snake. I sometimes feel like that ridiculous child who chased flowers and butterflies instead of studying." His shoulders shook in laughter as he pulled away and signed.

_Because it was something special. Something real and living. You loved him, Phoenix, ever since you were a child. I have always loved you as my sister and I promise, I shall never do anything to hurt you again._

Nodding my head I made a note to keep him to that promise. He was all I had left in the world now. Father was gone. Storm Shadow was gone. I only had him and he only had me. We were all that was left of a beautiful memory of a life we had once had.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet and I became quite good friends after I had let her kick my ass for a few hours, evening the grounds before she finally fully accepted my apology. Snake Eyes shot me a look when we had limped off the mat together, puffing and panting for air. He knew I had taken it easy on her and let her land a few good blows.

I made it into the Joes pretty quickly. I sucked at anything techy but on the grounds of being one of the best thieves in the world as well as an ace martial artist, they weren't too concerned that I had no idea how to drive a sub-jet or had an average IQ of one hundred and twenty.

Scarlet's high score on the shooting range remained intact which was another thing she was happy about. She was still the best shot in the Joe ranks. However, I creamed Snake's ass pretty much every time we trained.

I knew all of his moves and the way he thought like the back of my hand. On the other hand, he hardly knew my new fighting style at all. He would soon learn though and then I would be in trouble. So I made the Alpha team. Yippee.

For a couple of weeks there was nothing much to do since the world seemed to be pretty quiet. Finally though, I was allowed on a mission. It was nothing too serious, just a cruise ship that needed to be infiltrated and the guy who owned it questioned.

Loving the orders, I suited up in my white leathers and red cloak, excited. "You don't want to wear something…less noticeable?" Scarlet asked as I walked towards the Howler with Snake.

"I'm long gone before anyone could even think they saw a splash of red flickering by." I answered with a shrug. "Ninja are very fast." To prove my point I whipped around her as she blinked and she jumped, looking around before turning. Her mouth dropped open.

"How…no, don't answer that. I don't want to know." She lifted her hands then stepped onto the jet. I sat down beside Duke, giving him a little nod as I did so. Heavy Duty and Breaker were speaking in hushed tones as they poured over the schematics, guard routes and stations and several other things.

Spinning a shuriken around with a flick of my thumb I daydreamed, not paying attention until Heavy began to debrief us. Basically, get in, grab, get out. Sounds like a lot of my plans. I was going with Snake for the main package.

This guy, a Francisco Jedidiah, had fingers in several pies and we needed information from him. I didn't know what, I didn't care what. I was just happy to get out of that Pit. Snake cleaned his sword ceremoniously as I stared off into the distance, the thrum of my shuriken as it spun quickly in my fingers drawing me further and further in until I could see it flying through the air.

It struck a straw dummy and I squealed, clapping my hands. "I did it! Look big brother, I hit the nasty straw person!" I looked up, searching for my best friend's approval which he readily gave with a bright smile, his dark eyes flashing beautifully as he gazed down at me.

"Well done little sister, show me again." Storm Shadow said and handed me another, careful to make sure I did not cut myself. Although the edges were blunt and harmless, he was still careful with them. Snake Eyes stood on my other side, watching me carefully as I threw another, the four pronged star hitting the red circle dead centre.

"You're quite good at this." He mused, looking down at me so I smiled up at him.

"Storm Shadow taught me." I said proudly. They boys glanced at each other and I paused, sensing a slight air of rivalry between them. I was about to throw another when a flash of bright yellow caught my eye. "Butterfly!" I yelled, dropping the shuriken to the floor to bolt after it.

Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes instantly laughed, grinning as I leaped and danced after the butterfly, trying to catch it. "Students!" The Hard Master called and I instantly went still, standing up straight as he approached. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. "Who has been teaching little Phoenix to throw shuriken?" Storm Shadow bowed meekly.

"I have, master." Father glowered down at him and I instantly saw him stiffen.

"Papa!" I cried out without thinking. "It's my fault! Please don't punish big brother, I made him teach me. I wanted to make you proud, look!" I darted forwards and grabbed the star then threw it, biting my lip as it struck a difficult target up in the tree, hidden between branches and leaves in the centre of the red mark. I hardly noticed where it had struck as I stood in front of Storm Shadow. "Punish me, not big brother." My eyes widened innocently as I begged him not to be angry.

The master's eyes widened softly as he looked at all the dummies and their deadly accurate blows with my aim. "You threw all of these?" I nodded my head, biting my lower lip as it trembled. Suddenly his face relaxed as he began to think. I gripped Storm's hand tightly, praying master would not be too angry. "Perhaps I have been wrong to keep you from training, Phoenix. You have the makings of a great ninja." Nodding his head he clapped his hands and we all jumped into line. "You will learn, Phoenix. Come with me."

So I had followed, shooting a nervous look to the boys who had both nodded encouragingly at me. "All of you!" They paled slightly as they hurried after us. So my lessons began. First all I had to learn were the katas but I figured them to be like a dance and I loved dancing so much, I found it easy to learn the steps.

Master allowed me to observe the lessons and training of Storm and Snake so that I may learn techniques and moves ready for when it would be my turn. I did not join the other students my age as I was apparently too gifted. I hated that.

It made me feel apart from the others as I trained alone but then I realised it was like Storm and Snake's training, I was set apart too, just like them. That made me feel a little bit better. Waking up from reminiscing I found we were nearing our target.

Scarlet, Snake and I prepped for go time. We were going to slide down some ropes to land on the main deck of the massive cruise ship where one man lived in stylish comfort, luxury and bliss. "Man, think Hawk would mind if I maybe stole this beauty?" I asked as I looked down at the perfectly built ship.

Heavy shot me a look so I assumed that Hawk would indeed mind. With a wistful sigh I jumped out once Snake had given us the all clear signal. Scarlet and I landed side by side, my katana in my hands ready for action.

"This way." Scarlet said as the Howler moved off to hide in the clouds, never making a sound. I wonder why it was called a Howler? We moved off, skirting around the edge away from the bright spotlight before finally we moved into the expensive and lavishly decorated ship.

Hearing guards a while before they arrived I was able to easily conceal myself somewhere, allowing them to pass before moving on. Snake had taken topside whilst Scarlet headed down, leaving me with the pretty middle section.

Taking out several guards with a single shuriken I stepped over them then opened a door, walking inside to lose my breath in a soft gasp. A large pond stood in the centre of the room, the rocks building up in a trickling waterfall as koi-carp swam dreamily in circles in the tiny rippling waves as Japanese flowers bloomed around the edge. Looking around I saw plush sofas, a pool table, several gambling game tables and an extensive bar. Somehow it all worked. Glancing around I swallowed the lump in my throat as I drew closer to the beautiful Japanese pond, gazing at the koi as they swam leisurely around under the fine silk of the water.

Suddenly I was home in Japan, clutching onto a tree tightly as Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes balanced on the fine beams of the bridge, watching the water drift lazily below them. "Come on little sister, try it!"

"No! I'll fall." I told them, heart beating with worry as they cartwheeled and leaped from side to side like the adventurous boys they were.

"We won't let you fall little firebird, come on!" Snake grinned, extending his hand towards me. Slowly I left the safety of my tree and walked towards them. Seeing how tall the bridge was compared to me I shook my head.

"I can't reach." Snake leaned down carefully, balancing like an alley cat as he reached down for me.

"I'll help you up." His warm eyes drew me in so trustingly, I allowed him to scramble up beside him. I whimpered and clung onto him with a tight grip as I looked at the water below, suddenly seeing it loom away from me at a great distance.

"Get me down! Please let me down!" I begged as Snake held me against him gently.

"It's alright, just open your eyes and watch the water. Look, you can see the petals from the blossom trees." Curious at the sound of blossom tree petals, I looked. The water transfixed me and I let out a shaky breath, slowly beginning to relax as the silvery snakelike movement drew me in closer and closer as the thick flurry of petals, trapped by the wet spider web, flew past with a bright and soft looking haste.

Snake looked away for a moment and suddenly, I was falling from his grip. I cried out, yelping as I hit the freezing water but when I tried to touch my feet to the bottom, they paddled against open water. The water was much deeper than we had initially believed. "Phoenix!" Both boys cried out as I ducked under and struggled to resurface.

I had never learned to swim, the water scared me. Now I remembered why. My fingers brushed against open air as I waved them, trying to claw my way up but my head couldn't lift above the water. My heart hammered faster than ever as I feared for my life. Opening my mouth a rush of water entered and I choked, wanting to scream for help.

Suddenly hands grabbed me under my arms and lifted me up, breaking the surface as Storm and Snake dragged me, kicking and splashing, to shore. Dropping down they collapsed beside me, the rush of adrenaline leaving our bodies as they both looked at me.

I felt petals sticking to my hair, neck and face so I tried to brush them away as I shivered. "Little sister, we're so sorry." Storm murmured to me, shifting closer as he lifted me up, making sure I was breathing properly as Snake Eyes also came closer, both of them putting their arms around me as they held me in a three way hug. I had never felt safer.

"I'm alright." I promised them with a little sniff, wiping my nose. "Just cold." They looked at each other then both took my hands.

"Let's get you warm then, little sister, we'll go back." I gripped onto their hands tightly as they led me back to the temple where one of the maids came running out to us, demanding why we were soaking wet. It was very difficult to explain…

When something creaked behind me I whipped around, lashing out with a foot to kick the gun from the owner's grasp before pinning them to the ground by their neck. "Francisco Jedidiah." I smirked, nodding to him. "We've been looking for you." The Spaniard growled at me then tried to push me free but I had him pinned down pretty tight.

"Release me you filth." He spat but I didn't shrink away, merely loomed closer.

"Now, now, that's not very nice is it? Especially seeing as I'm a lady, you should be behaving like a gentleman." Lifting him up I grabbed the cuffs from my belt and secured them around his wrists behind his back, gripping a handful of well kept, longish hair before shoving him forwards. "Now walk."

"I'll call for help." He warned but I merely rolled my eyes.

"By now my team will have dealt with them all. Good luck asking for help." So with that, I shoved him forwards. No sooner had we rounded a corner, a patrol faced us.

"Shoot the bloody…" Before he could finish the insult I slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out then let out a flurry of shuriken as the guns were lifted. I rolled on the floor, twisting and ducking as a sparse few bullets actually managed to shoot at me before they were all dead.

"Seriously? That was all the fight you could give?" Thoroughly disappointed I touched my earpiece, activating it. "This is Phoenix, I have the package." I looked at the limp form. This guy was by no means skinny. "A very heavy, knocked out package."

"What's your location?" Heavy demanded. "I'm on my way."

"Second floor of the penthouse section, by a large window facing east." I answered as I trudged back to the heavy guy and kicked him, rolling him onto his back so that he wouldn't suffocate.

"Got it, just sit tight for a moment."

"Copy that." I sighed then leaned back into the wall after collecting my throwing stars, humming a tune to myself as I spun one around my fingers. I had picked up this habit from Storm as a kid without realising it. All I wanted right now was one of his snarky comments. They actually made me laugh. Everyone here was too serious, apart from Rip, when on a mission. It was a little depressing.

"Hey girl, what you got for us?" Ripcord asked as he rounded the corner with Duke and Heavy Duty. I pointed to the guy at my feet and Rip's smile faded. "Damn, that's a lot of ass we gotta haul."

"You're the one with the suits." I smirked at him. "So get lifting." Rip and Duke lifted them up.

"Lord, this guy is heavy." Duke groaned as they began to carry him to the helipad where the Howler had landed after blasting a helicopter out of the way. By now the alarms were sounding and the other guards were beginning to figure out what was going on. "Hustle guys." Scarlet said to us. "They're heading your way."

"Oh great, just what we need." Ripcord grunted. "A fat ass guy knocked out on our backs and a swarm of angry and over protective jerks trying to get the fat ass back."

"Leave that to me." I smirked, putting my star away to draw my blades, twirling them both once. "I'll clear a wide space for his ass." I paused then grinned at Rip. "As well as yours Rip."

"Hey!" He shouted after me as Heavy covered from the back. As I streaked ahead I heard gunfire, assuming they had come up on behind too. Rounding the corner I spun one sword in a wide arc then began my fight.

My cloak flashed bright scarlet, shielding myself from view as it flew in front of their eyes every time I turned, throwing their senses crazy as I used their slight hesitations to my advantage. Changing heights at every opportunity I never stayed still, merely swept through them like a hurricane until they were all either dead or unconscious. "Alright, path is wide open for you." Flicking a shuriken over my shoulder, it stuck itself into the body of a guy who had got up behind me.

Rip and Duke came swiftly around the corner, carrying the fat Spaniard with one arm slung over their necks. Heavy came after them, limping slightly and I instantly went to him. "Hey, you got hit?"

"Just a scratch." He insisted but the clutched his leg tightly.

"Here, lean on me." I said, looping one arm over my neck to support his weight, making it unnecessary for him to put too much pressure on his injured leg. We hobbled along until finally, we were out in the open. The pool glittered before us so I looked around, frowning. "There! Elevator." I pointed to the glass box and the boys instantly dragged our heavy friend towards the glass elevator whilst Heavy and I covered their backs.

"Okay, go." I nodded to Heavy who shifted back into the elevator and I went to follow but I stopped, straining my ears as I heard the clash of metal. What was that? Suddenly Snake Eyes and a figure wearing all black smashed through a window above, tumbling before landing in the pool.

"Snake!" I yelled and leaped out of the elevator, slamming my hand on the up button to close the doors behind me. The girl broke the surface first then grabbed Snake Eyes, shoving his head under. "Let him go you bitch!" I shrieked then threw a star at her. She leaped out of the way, jerking back from Snake Eyes to avoid being hit before tossing some daggers at me.

I leaped forwards, rolling as they split through the air behind me as I rolled to my feet then turned. She had already leaped out of the pool, dripping wet and glared at me. Her dark hair was plastered to her face and bright plump and bright red lips.

Snake Eyes hauled himself out of the pool, water sliding from his suit as he went for his sword. The woman turned on him, throwing slim spikes at him but I parried with my own shuriken, cutting her blades from the air before I tackled her around the middle, yelling as we slammed into the ground.

She kicked me off, drew a few more knives and launched them my way but my swords flashed, carving them up easily as Snake began to approach. "Go on Snake, I got this." I informed him but he kept on coming. Moron.

Focussing on my fight I ducked and weaved in and out, tiring the woman out as she failed to ever land a hit on me. Smirking I leaped up, snapping my legs around her arm then twisted, throwing her down then slammed my fist into her nose. She screamed as blood exploded from the broken mess.

Flipping onto her feet she seethed, touching her now crooked nose and her eyes went wild with fury. "Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" I asked her patronisingly. She yelled in anger and leaped blindly at me. I stepped to the side then watched as she sailed over the edge. "Oops." I pursed my lips, tilting my head before grabbing the life saver ring and tossed it over the side on a rope.

Good thing the ship was stationary. "Have a nice cruise!" I yelled down at her as Snake reached my side and grabbed my hand. As the Howler took off and flew low as leaped onto the ropes, grabbing them as bullets rained down upon us.

We climbed up, let Duke and Ripcord haul us inside then collapsed. "You couldn't wait to get back to base for a bath, could you Snake?" I tilted my head towards him and he mirrored the look at me. "Yeah, I know you stank pretty bad." He crackled his knuckles at me as Ripcord and Duke chuckled, Scarlet grabbing Ripcord into a hug which he gladly returned with a kiss.

Shifting I looked away, uncomfortable suddenly. My face dropped as I hid under a blanket, not wanting to witness the cutesy couple beside me. It kind of rubbed the sore spot in my chest where I still felt this constant pain of loss.

I would dream about him every night, seeing him standing there in the darkness and no matter what I did or said, he would never look at me. It was almost as painful as not seeing him at all. As a child I had always loved him as my brother but it had all changed when I had seen him in that stripper club.

He was not there for the girls or drink, I could tell by the serious look on his face. He was on a job, same as I. It had been eight years since I had seen him last but I still knew him, simply by his eyes. They were so dark and beautiful that I had lost my concentration momentarily in my dace and simply stared at him.

When I felt a hand pawing at my bare leg I snapped myself awake, gulping as the low lights suddenly flashed bright blue, shining spotlights on the three poles set in a triangular formation with me at the point, swinging up to lean down, snaking my waist seductively before slowly slipping one leg free and getting down to continue dancing.

My eyes darted around the room, trying to find him again. I knew it was him, I knew it from the bottom of my heart and heaven above…he was _gorgeous_. He was no longer that fresh faced little boy I had known but a grown man, with strong and prominent features that engraved themselves into my mind with every breathless moment.

When the hand again reached dangerously close to somewhere I was very protective about, I leaped up into a spin on the pole, flicking back my tumbling locks as I found my real focus for tonight. A broad figured, bald head with a suitcase at his feet. I need that suitcase.

Apparently it had an extremely dangerous chemical weapon and the dealer was planning to sell it to a highly dangerous terrorist organisation. He already had a girl on his lap, somehow I needed to get close to him and maybe he would serve as a perfect distraction.

When someone slapped my rear and tucked a wad of cash into my tight fitting shorts, I blinked then looked down at the persisting guy. I smiled seductively at him, twisting to angle myself at him then slid down the pole, bending my knees until I was only slightly above him. I slid my finger over his face, repulsed only a little by the line of sweat I cleared before tucking the wad safely and securely back into his pocket before turning and striding away, my heels clicking.

I felt hot eyes burning into my back and I looked back. Instantly my eyes connected with his. He knew. He knew who I was. My cheeks burned with shame as I quickly ducked my head and headed to the bar to work the bills, aiming to serve the table in the dark corner where my contract was waiting.

A hell of a lot of money was riding on this and there was no room for mistakes. Lives depended on it. The door opened and a small group of men walked in, quietly slipping through before seating themselves at the corner table.

"I'll take that." I said to one of the girls in Russian, whipping the pad from her as she blinked at me then shrugged. My place on the pole had already been filled by one of the better dancers and she was drawing a lot of attention to herself as she casually began to strip layers from her body.

Ignoring this I walked up to the corner table with a sway in my hips, flicking my bright red hair from my face before smiling. "What will it be fellas?" They all sombrely ordered their drinks, a few of them glancing over my form which was on display just for tonight in a tiny pair of shorts, heels and a tight fitting crop top. Winking at them, easily sliding into my character, I took their order to the bar.

I took a few more, on the way, making it seem like I had been here for years when I had actually only been working here a month. So much planning had had to go into this, I had a whole new identity and everything. Probably why I was so nervous tonight. Let alone the fact _he_ was here and still watching.

Again I had lost sight of him but soon enough, as I was walking away from the bar to take more orders, I felt him behind me. I stopped in my tracks, glanced behind me without letting our eyes meet before returning back to the bar, skirting around him in a large circle, his piercing gaze never leaving me. Lord, this was my _brother_, or one I thought was my brother anyway.

Then why the hell did I feel like I was going to be sick because he was just watching me? My heart hammered uncontrollably in my chest as I took the order over to the corner table, making sure that as I leaned over, they got full view of my long legs.

Suddenly one of them grabbed me and yanked me down into their lap, nuzzling my neck. Well this was good, the case was literally at my feet. I acted the part of a doped up stripper girl, letting him touch my body no matter how much it repulsed me.

They were talking in a different language, one I couldn't understand so I just wriggled in my seat, making the guy groan with lust as my eyes flickered around to find Storm Shadow. Every muscle in my body ached to just run to him and leap into my arms but I kept myself restrained. I had a more important job to do first.

Suddenly shouting broke out and I turned with a look of shock. Someone had literally been lifted up and thrown into the bar, smashing the bottles as a fight began to break out. People punched one another wildly, their drugged up senses unable to comprehend that there was nothing to fight over.

Girls screamed as they ran for cover, climbing up the poles to higher ground or shooting through doors to protect themselves. I was thrown from the guy's lap, tumbling to the floor as feet pounded everywhere. I yelled in pain as someone ground a firm heel into my leg but scrambled forwards as the men began to leave.

As a guy grabbed the case I sprung up, grabbed the handle then slammed my fist across his jaw, knocking him back before springing free with the case. I heard them shouting and pull out guns as I ducked into the crowd and headed for the back exit, their feet pounding after me as bullets shot wildly.

More screaming and confusion ensued and I risked a glance back. As one guy aimed a clear shot at my head, I gasped in fear but before he could shoot, a solid body slammed into him and Storm Shadow took out the threat. Not waiting for another chance to be shot at, I bolted from the stripper club, glad that I was considerably smaller and easily moved through the fights.

Kicking off my heels I bolted, shooting through the streets as men called out and cars screeched into life. I clutched it tightly to me, the hard metal digging into my body as I stopped, climbed up a building with one hand as easily as if it were a flight of stairs, then crouched on the rooftops, checking the area was secure before flying over the roofs, flying over the gaps until I was safely free, the enemy cars long in the distance and behind me.

Panting I dropped down into an alley, shaking as the effect of the adrenaline wore off and I glanced around. No one was about so I stepped out into more shadows, keeping hidden as I headed for the exchange point.

The Russian agent stood alone, leaning against a car door but I knew that there were several snipers hidden in the surrounding area. I could see a few of them as they were poorly hidden, in my opinion. "Sir." I nodded my head as I greeted him in Russian. He stood up, throwing away his cigarette as he looked to the case.

"You have it?" I nodded my head then opened the case, laying it on the bonnet of the car to show him the chemicals inside. "Good." He nodded, satisfied. "Your company do not disappoint the quality of service you provide." I arched an eyebrow then lifted my chin. He knew what I was asking. "Ah yes, of course." He nodded.

Opening the trunk he picked up a different, black leather case then opened it, showing me the money that we had agreed on. "It is all there as promised. Russia thanks you for your great service."

"It's been a pleasure." I murmured, flipping the money through to check it was authentic. When you're playing with this much money, you have to be sure. Nodding my head I snapped the case shut then pulled back. "Please, just make sure they don't get into the wrong hands." I gestured to the case he was putting in the truck.

"Of course. Farewell, Phoenix, I hope you have a safe trip home." With that he got into the car and drove off, leaving me standing there, barefoot, alone in the street. Perfect. Letting out the deep breath I had been holding I looked back the way I had come.

I should go back to my hotel and prepare to leave but…I had only been gone around ten minutes, perhaps…maybe he was still there? Looking down at my case I sighed. Gripping it tightly I began to run, hurrying through the streets and taking various shortcuts until I was back at the stripper club.

Keeping a low profile I kept out of sight, making sure the way was gone before slipping inside. As I passed by a table I swiped a hat, tucking my red hair underneath without them ever noticing. Weaving in and out of the calm mess, careful of broken glass as I trod bare foot around the place, my eyes open as I searched in faint hope for Storm Shadow.

His face burned brightly like a beacon in my mind. I had to find him. I had to tell him I knew he was innocent, that I still loved him all the same and I wanted him to come home. Please Storm Shadow, come home with me.

But he was gone. Long gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was quiet as I stood alone in darkness. Reaching out I switched on my light then walked over to my punch bag. I pounded at it until all of my energy was spent and I was gleaming with sweat. It helped to take away the reality of grief as I still mourned over Storm.

It was pathetic and I knew it but I just couldn't get my head around the fact he was gone. Since I was fourteen I had had this stupid fantasy about him until I finally began to chase him down. It had taken twelve years of constant chasing and running but something had always fuelled me to keep going.

Sometimes I would catch glimpses of him in the distance but he would always disappear before I could call out to him, always leave before I could reach him. Call me a fool and a hopeless wench but I don't care. I have loved that man all my life and I shall continue to do so until the day I die.

After six solid months of working with the Joes, I was granted some respite. I returned home to Japan with Snakes who began training Jinx, Storm's cousin. I knew very little about her and I had never really been interested in her as a child, she had always been whiny and too malicious as a child so I never really wanted her as a friend.

She wasn't much better now. She was stubborn and prideful, carrying a constant chip on her shoulder from her family's apparent disgrace. Snake didn't trust her very much but he never argued with the Blind Master about accepting her as a pupil.

Jinx seemed to dislike how I no longer needed training, that I was a full master already despite her having trained for almost as long as I have. She was too cold for her blade, it made it brittle. Standing beside Blind Master I watched as she prepared herself for her test against Snake Eyes.

She was undoubtedly very skilled as a warrior, with perfect senses and moves that would carve up a wild boar but of course, Snake was better and smarter. She relied too heavily on her own blade and not her mind to actually think about what's around her.

Not wanting to hang around, I lowered my head to the master then left the room to stand before a wide window where I could gaze out towards the distant mountains and wonder about everything and nothing.

The distant slicing of blades through the air hissed in my ears so I inhaled deeply and zoned out the sound. I was not interested in Jinx's fighting skills, I knew Snake Eyes would win. My blades suddenly felt heavy on my back as I longed for Storm Shadow's company. More than anything I wanted to tell him I was sorry I yelled and attacked him for no reason. I guess my temper really was as red as my hair.

"Phoenix, you are still in grief." I had not heard the Blind Master approach so I jumped slightly upon hearing his gentle voice.

"Yes master." I nodded my head. "The only love I knew which was just as powerful was the love I held for the Hard Master, whom I called father and for Snake Eyes, who I call brother." His hand reached out and gripped my shoulder.

"Storm Shadow is not dead, Phoenix." Power slammed into me and I choked on my breath, staring in shock. What could he mean? "He is alive, last we heard he was in the mountains to heal." Blind shock took me as I began to tremble with disbelief, a torrent of emotion shooting up my spine and pooling into my chest like an uncontainable fire.

"Alive?" I gave a tiny whisper as I gripped his hand tightly in both of mine. "You mean…he's alive?"

"I need you to go with Snake Eyes and Jinx to recover him from the mountains, before he can escape. Bring him back to me alive so that we may question him and he can finally face justice." Instantly I bristled.

"He is not guilty. I know that he has done no wrong!"

"You love blinds you, Phoenix. It is admirable how you have remained loyal to your feelings all these years but now you must put them aside. Storm Shadow will face justice for the crime of killing the Hard Master. I suggest you do not allow yourself to forget who you are and what you are to this clan." With that he turned and strode away.

"I shall bring him here." I called after him. "But I'll be damned before I let anyone touch him!" Striding away I swept my cloak around then grabbed my mask, yanking it from a hook to fold it into a pouch on my utility belt. "Snake! Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

All the way there I could not sit still. I squirmed and wriggled in anticipation. If the Blind Master was right then…Storm Shadow really was alive. When I faced the mountain, I was already streaking up ahead before Snake and Jinx had even shouldered their packs.

I carried mine as if it were simply my blades, barely noticing the weight as I focussed on getting to the top. "Phoenix, wait for us." Jinx said through my earpiece but I ignored her.

"You two going to hurry your asses or what? The Joes need our help as soon as we can get to them. Let's not hang around." Snapping back at her I returned to racing up the mountain. We climbed up the steep rock face, using ropes and pegs to glue ourselves to the rocks as we continued to climb.

My body ached but I ignored it. All I wanted was to find Storm Shadow then get back to the other Joes to make sure they were alright, it sounded as if everything was falling apart back there. Gulping down the last of my water I tossed the bottle into my back then continued the last little bit, way ahead of the others before hauling myself up.

There was the sanctuary, just in view. He was so close now, he had to be there. He had to. If we got in and found out he wasn't…I don't think my mind or heart could take it. All we had to do was now climb even higher so we were on top of it.

I felt Snake's warm hand on my shoulder so I looked to him. My cloak fluttered in the breeze behind me as I turned to face him. "He will be there, won't he Snake?" He couldn't give me a definitive answer so he just squeezed my shoulder in hope.

And so we moved on, heading up the mountain until every muscle in my body screamed. "Wait." I breathed, sitting down on a rock. "Just give me a minute."

"If you had paced yourself and not ran on ahead, you would still have energy to keep on going." Jinx shot at me with a slight gleam of smugness in her eye. I searched in my pack for some water as I shot her another look.

"You know nothing about this, Jinx, or me, so shut up and wipe that smug look off your face before I smear it all over the rocks down below." That shut her up. Grabbing my bottle I shook it, desperately gasping for the last few pitiful drops that leaked out like tears.

Snake crouched beside me and pressed his own water into my hand despite me shaking my head. "No, I can't take yours." He insisted though. It was full, he hadn't drunk a thing. "Snake, you need to drink something. If you want to take off that stupid helmet Jinx and I can turn around if you really want." He shook his head then touched the back of my neck with one hand, tipping the bottle nib to my lips then tilted it up. The moment the water seeped into my mouth I groaned and drank thirstily.

He let me lean into him as I caught my breath again, eyes pressing shut. "He has to be there. He has to be Snake otherwise…I'm not coming home." He stiffened as he feared the many possibilities of the meaning behind my words. "I just can't do it, not when he's not there. I…I'll need to find myself again." His hand gripped my arm tightly. "Don't worry, I won't throw myself from the cliff or anything. I'm too stubbornly proud to do something like that."

He still looked at me as if he were worried. I could feel the vibes from his tense body. "Hey, Snake, relax. He might be there. He should be there. Blind Master wouldn't have sent us unless he was sure." That was a lie but still, it was the best I had to go on at the moment.

We abseiled down the cliff, gripping on my rope tightly as I struggled to stay in a group when all I wanted to do was just drop down and plough into that sanctuary with all the force of the locked hurricane I had inside me, one that had built from months of pain, grief and sorrow.

As I saw a few red wearing ninjas walk into view I signalled to the others to stop. Swinging my red cloak over my shoulder to hide it, I slipped down the mountain alone, falling like a small dot of snow against the mountainside. When I unclipped myself and fell to the roof, I threw my shuriken, clearing the roof from all the ninjas as they turned on me.

My shuriken flew like flashing bolts of stars, shooting through the air and striking them all down as my cloak swept out behind me. Drawing a blade I turned, easily taking down two ninja at once before spinning back again, my smooth movements effortlessly rolling together as those I had struck down either fell from the roof, screaming or collapsed into a heap where I left them.

Giving the signal, the others dropped down to the roof also. My breath was hot against my mask as I narrowed my eyes, crouching down on the roof edge as I looked over the side. The moment the doors flew open, I dropped down into the thick of the ninja swarm.

Wielding my blades like bolts of lightning I cast them through my opponents, roaring with each strike as adrenaline pumped madly through my body. Once the way was clear I hurried inside, a star flying forwards as a ninja tried to spring on me from behind the door.

Suddenly knives flew at me and I slammed myself into the crease of a doorway, shielding myself from their sharp edges as they flew past me. Oh great, this was not going to be as easy as I had initially hoped.

Changing grips of my katana, I leaped out then began to cross them in front of my body in fast figures of eight, eyes narrowed at the ninja who were throwing them. Sparks flew every time my blade knocked aside a blade until I was on them.

Their fast strikes had me surprised for a moment, admiring how efficiently they moved in the style they had adopted. It was slightly different from the techniques I had learnt from my masters, they were brutal and fast.

However I was faster and, when the time calls for it, more brutal. My sharp kick had one of them flying backwards as I twisted on one foot, blades slicing through one of the swords as I ducked then elbowed back, cracking into a nose and I heard the cartilage break with a loud crunch. Ouch.

Turning I ran up a wall, springing off the sides as I flicked my blades across, cutting down my path before I shot forwards again. I leaped out of a window into the open air as I heard a large party of ninja coming at me.

Following the sound of fighting, I stopped. Then I stared. He was there. My heart caught in my throat as I saw Jinx press the mask over his mouth and nose, knocking him out as Snake struggled beneath him. As he collapsed to the side, I raced forwards.

Shoving my blades back into their scabbards I skidded to a halt beside Snake, glancing to him before fixating my eyes on his perfect features. "Storm Shadow…" I whispered. Suddenly I felt a feeling so strong and painful in my chest it was worse than when I had watched him fall all those months ago.

Tear dripped freely from my eyes as I leaned close to him, lovingly brushing his fringe away from his eyes as Snake and Jinx got the body bag out for him. "It's alright. I won't let anyone take you away from me again. No one. Not even you." I whispered to him as my fingers brushed against his face before finally, I helped to zip him into the bag.

A warning bell began to toil as Snake picked Storm up onto his shoulder as I prepared the ropes then allowed Jinx to hook Storm up. As the front doors burst open a swarm of red clad ninja streamed out. "You know Snake, next time, I vote we use the front doors instead of the bloody mountain." I said to him as I drew my swords, taking up a defensive position next to him.

Another flock of ninja arrived on our other side, cutting off both exits of the bridge as Jinx pressed her back to mine. After a pause, Snake through Storm over the edge of the cliff. My heart leaped into my throat in fear for a second before I brought it back under control to focus, the cold air biting into my body as I wore only my leather suit. Hell it was freezing, at least all the exercise had kept me warm.

Putting my blades back I leaped up onto the stone edge then jumped over the side in unison with Snake and Jinx, flipping over my head as I felt the rope holding me slowly begin to grow taut as it took my weight and we flew through the air.

The thrill of flying got to me and I grinned behind my mask, grabbing my climbing clasp I cut the rope holding me then soared freely in the air, the rush of danger filling my mind as I clipped myself onto the new rope and followed after Snake and Jinx.

Feeling the extra strain of weight on the rope I turned then narrowed my eyes at the red ninja that was quickly catching up to me. Drawing a blade I turned, facing him full on. Our blades clashed and he kicked me in the gut, pushing me back but I twisted, blocking his blade before it could cut into me.

As we neared the end of the line I lifted my feet, narrowly missing the high rock slither before putting my sword back, leaning to streak ahead. Once I was free I raced after Snake Eyes and Jinx, grabbing the rope ready for me before clipping myself on.

Spreading my arms I soared into the air like an eagle, feeling nothing but the wind against my face as we swung dangerously through the high altitude of the mountains, the snow dusted rocks bright against the dark surface of stone.

Treading the rock face we ran across, my smile never failing as power began to pulse through me, the sensation of being so close to danger making my fingers itch at the heist. This was why I loved being a thief, the thrill was intoxicating.

Snake grabbed the body bag of Storm Shadow and my chest pounded heavily as I landed close to him, looking over. He gave me a small nod before we turned, waiting as the other ninjas chased after us. At the last moment we leaped, passing over them as we swung to the other side of the mountains.

Snake slammed into the rocks and pegged Storm Shadow's body to the side. Hell, if I had been awake, I'd have been freaking out by now. Jinx stumbled slightly but I grabbed her arm, pulling her back forwards to steady her.

She tossed me a look then nodded in gratitude which I returned with a small amount of respect. As the other ninjas leaped forwards, Snake and Jinx let go but I stayed put, climbing down to hold on over Storm Shadow, one blade drawn, ready to protect out mission's goal.

Snake sailed easily over the first two ninja, spinning with grace and flawless elegance to cut down a third before he landed safely on the rocks opposite. Jinx did well too, taking out the two Snake had skipped with one smooth roll, her blade flashing.

As they came at me, I could see Snake's panicked movements as he turned around. The three of them landed and my blade slashed. I kept them back from Storm Shadow, grunting as my blade clashed against theirs.

I had climbed up so I was above them so that they didn't try to cut my ropes. One reached out and tried to yank the clips loose so I slammed my foot down at him. When the other two peeled away to fight Jinx and Snake Eyes, I dropped down, slashed the rope holding the red ninja then watched as he fell.

Breathing deeply I put back my sword and reached out to where Storm's head would be. "Just hang in there, Storm, we'll be going soon." I promised him softly then looked up as Snake and Jinx landed either side of me. I could hear them breathing heavily so I took a firm grip as I looked up.

More ninja filled the edge and I growled, starting to climb up with Jinx following my lead but something grabbed me from the behind and wrenched me back. "Snake!" I yelled, eyes widening as I twisted uncontrollably in the air. Gaining control I gripped onto the mountainside, gasping for breath as Jinx landed next to me. "Snake Eyes!" Fear gripped me as I watched the avalanche of snow pour down upon him.

Jinx tore off her mask and watched with me, a bitter silence taking over as we waited nervously. Then suddenly he was there, flying through the midst of snow to land between us. "Oh Snake you moron!" I growled as he clasped Storm Shadow to the side of the mountain. I threw an arm around him, gripping onto him tightly. "You completely insane jerk! You scared me half to death!" He patted my back firmly, holding me tight before nodding his head. "I agree. Let's get out of here. I'm freezing." My skin was covered in goose bumps from the cold wind, my gloves keeping my arms warm save for the upper part which was uncovered.


	9. Chapter 9

I had been sleeping in a chair when Storm awoke. My eyes shot awake as I heard him grunting, struggling against his bonds that held him to the bed as he recovered from the drug effects. Leaping up I ran to him, touching my hands to his shoulders to keep him still.

"Calm down, calm down, it's alright." Whispering softly he looked up at me and went still. "It's all going to be alright, you're safe now." His eyes filled with emotion as he looked up at me. Suddenly I was angry at him, an uncontrollable rage filled every fibre as my body began to tremble with the powerful emotions playing cruel games with me. "You…you…I can't believe you." I told him in a tight voice as I struggled not to cry. "You let me believe you were dead. You were_ dead_ you jackass!" I punched him as hard as I could in the chest but he hardly flinched, making me even angrier. "Why? Why do you do this? Hell Storm Shadow you are the only person in the world who seems insistent in causing me intolerable grief!"

However I couldn't pull my hands away from his face as I sat down next to him, breathing deeply to control the tears of anger, relief and pain. I really did not understand him. He was definitely no longer the boy I had grown up with. However he was still the man I loved.

He lay there, never speaking as I gently brushed his fringe to the side he liked it to be, my eyes never leaving his. Finally I let go of everything with one long, soothing breath. Tears slipped down my face as I lowered my lips to the spot I had hit him. I kissed it softly then rested my head against his shoulder wearily. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have yelled at you back at the icecap and I shouldn't have been an ungrateful bitch. You saved my life, Storm Shadow. I was just so angry about the thought of being trapped there and…and…I'm just so sorry."

"Let me go, Phoenix." He murmured softly and I swallowed, closing my eyes as I heard him speak again, the warm, rich tone sending shivers down my spine.

"I can't. I'm not allowed." I informed him, lifting my head. "I had to fight to be allowed to stay with you. Several of the senseis' walked away with cuts and bruises when I refused to move." A small hint of a smile touch his lips and I instantly beamed like I used to, proud that I could get him to smile.

"Just one hand?" His eyes never failed from looking into mine. Everything slowed in that moment and my world spiralled away into those dark depths I wanted and yearned to call my own. Nodding my head I glanced around then swiftly untied one hand.

Instantly his hand darted to my face and held it gently under his feather light touch, this strong thumb tenderly rubbing away the tears both sides of my face as I closed my eyes and lowered my head, not sure what to think or feel at this moment.

Once my face was again dry he pulled on my arm. "Come here little Phoenix." Murmuring softly all I could do was fall into the sound, smiling softly as I placed my head on his chest and let his hand curl around my arm, gently holding me as I listened to his strong heartbeat, letting it reassure me that I was not dreaming. "I will not pretend to know that I have not made many mistakes, Phoenix. Most of them I don't care about but leaving you, twice, was the one mistake I know I should not have repeated."

I did not answer, I was too busy listening to the sound of his voice to actually care about replying. "The first time I did it because I knew you would be better raised in the care of the masters at the temple. I am not sorry for leaving you the first time, I am sorry for leaving you without a goodbye or explanation, though. I did not understand then how much it would hurt you. I only learned when I grew older and began to understand the meaning of sibling love." My chest felt a little crushed at these words but I brushed it aside.

"I did not return to speak with you for all those years because I thought you would be angry with me and not want to see me. I was always watching over you, Phoenix, you were never far from my attention and never from my mind." His hand lifted as I looked up at him. "I thought about you every day, little Phoenix. Every day."

"You asshole. I could never be angry at you forever, even if I am a redhead." He cracked a little grin and I burned proudly once more. I loved to see him smile.

"Well, it all changed when we met again at that Russian bar. I was so angry to see you there, dancing on that ridiculous pole, but happy too."

"Why were you there?" He shifted uncomfortably so I shook my head, telling him he didn't have to say.

"You were so different but I knew it was you, I could never mistake those eyes for someone else's." His thumb brushed against one of my lids, gently closing it as I exhaled softly, relaxing into his touch. "After you ran with that case, I ran as well. I was…afraid. About what you would say and do. I thought you believed I had killed the Hard Master like the rest of them. I could not bear to see hatred in your eyes had I faced you." Brushing my fingers against his mouth I silenced him.

"Storm Shadow, I have never believed that you were the one to kill our beloved master. Never." My eyes flinched with a little hurt. "You couldn't trust me to know you better than that?" Now he looked away, sighing as he was unable to look me in the eye.

"I've been blind for all these years."

"Dumb too." I muttered and he chuckled, instantly making me smile a little. "Storm, whatever happens, just remember you can always trust me. I'm not going to let them hurt you or blame you for something I know you did not do. They've tried to make me think differently for nearly twenty years and it has never worked so it won't now. You're safe with me, I'll protect you." Giving him a weak smile I shrugged. "It's what friends are for, as well as sisters."

This time he turned to look at me with a strange look I had not seen him wear before. It was deep and reflective, as if he were trying to open the doors to my soul to pull every secret and feeling I have ever had to read like an open book. Trembling slightly under his gaze I swallowed, steeling my mind so that I could finally say what I had been meaning to say that night in the hotel.

"Storm…I want you to know the real reason I have been trying to find you these last few years." He inclined his head, telling me he was listening. "It wasn't just to demand the truth from you or an apology, I never really cared about that. I just…well…I wanted to bring you home." Pulling back from him slightly I tried to take a calming breath.

It seemed only he was able to make me completely lose control over myself, it was unnerving, infuriating and exhilarating all at once. "I want to bring you home and tell you that I…" When I heard the Masters coming I quickly grabbed Storm's hand, strapped it down then sprung back just mere seconds before the door opened.

I regained my calm composure as Snake Eyes, Jinx and several other ninja masters walked in. "It's time." One of them said to Storm Shadow who simply narrowed his eyes then nodded. Storm was released but blades were instantly pressed into his body as he stood, glancing around before allowing himself to be escorted forwards.

Watching very closely I followed, glad that Snake Eyes had placed a reassuring hand on my back as we followed. Up in the Blind Master's private floor he stood in silence, tilting his head as he heard us enter. Storm Shadow was shoved to the floor but as one of the men went to strike him out of anger, my hand curled around their fist and I growled.

"Back off."

"Unhand me, you do not have the authority to command me." The master snapped back but I hung onto his wrist. I lifted my chin, narrowing my golden eyes dangerously at him.

"Try me." With that I shoved him back then stood protectively behind Storm Shadow. He turned his head towards me and gave a tiny nod of gratitude. Finally the Blind Master spoke. "If Cobra and Zartan are in the Whitehouse then the world is at stake." Breathing in the soft fragrance of flowers around me I relaxed my tense figure, letting go of the nerves that seemed to strike every cord in my body. "Storm Shadow, you will tell us Cobra's end game, or die, by the same blade you once used to kill our beloved master." My fingers twitched but Snake Eyes looked at me, warning me to stay still.

I will not allow them to kill Storm Shadow. I will sacrifice my honour and place in the Arishikage clan if I have to. The one thing I could not lose a second time is him. "Your sword. Given to you by our beloved Hard Master." As the Blind Master held out the blade Storm Shadow never once flinched as it passed dangerously close to his face.

"Do you deny that your hatred and envy drove you to shed the Hard Master's blood?" Everyone was silent as we waited for Storm Shadow's reply. The only sound was the thrum of the sword as the Blind Master drove it into the grassy mound beside him. As I saw the single blade gleaming in the mount, reflecting the light of a hundred candles my mind reeled back twenty six years in the space of less than a second.

As a baby I had never understood the need for violence. I did not know what it meant or why it was but I did know what it looked like. In my cot I lay there, crying for someone to comfort me as I heard terrible screaming and noise all around me, waking me from my sleep until I saw these strange bright lights before me. Fire. I later learned what it was.

However it only made me grow quiet as I watched it with awe, my eyes following the snaking movements as it began to swallow the little hut I lived in with my family. Screaming continued to blare outside horribly but I was quiet as I watched those beautiful dancing flames lick at the wooden roof.

Suddenly the door burst open and I jumped, turning. Instantly I smiled and held up my arms to my father, his bright red hair wild and his dark eyes searching the room until he saw me, giggling in my cot. His strong hands lifted me up and swept me into his arms.

Instantly I reached for his hair and gave it a playful tug but for once he did not smile at me. He always smiled at me, why did he look so afraid? Running outside I saw the bright flames dancing everywhere and I began to whimper, what did this mean?

My family were different from everyone else, even as a baby I could recognise that. Everyone had dark eyes and black hair whereas my father had red hair and my mother had blonde. He carried me towards my mother who held me tight against her chest, cradling my head in a tender hand as I continued to whimper in confusion.

"Hush my baby, it's alright. We're going to be alright." But I could tell she was lying. Dark shadows flickered across my vision, whenever they touched someone, they fell down and never rose again. Bright flashes of silver lightning arced into the night air and struck down more and more of my village.

Bodies lay on the floor and my golden eyes widened as I saw a shadow looming close. With a yell my father leaped into the way, grunting as something suddenly protruded from his back. My mother screamed and at the sound of her distress I began to wail loudly as she turned and tried to run.

When she gasped from pain I stopped screaming, wondering why she had fallen to the floor. Had a shadow touched her? She crawled, cradling me closely and protectively to her as she tried to get away. Looking over her shoulder I saw a long arrow sticking out painfully from her back.

When I saw a shadow of a man creeping forwards I began to gurgle and whine, trying to warn my mother so she turned and screamed again as the bolt of lightning swept down from the sky. Suddenly I was aware of loud shouts and yells as more shadows fell from the trees, pushing back the wave of shadows and I watched them in awe, wriggling in my blankets to try and see.

The best image I ever saw was of a man wearing shadowy black with a blazing red emblem on his arm. My mother panted for breath, cradling me in her arms as she looked down at me. "I love you my beautiful girl. Mummy will always love you." As her eyes closed I began to wail. Why wasn't she looking at me? Had I made her angry?

Suddenly I saw a mean looking figure loom over us and lift a long dagger so I screamed even louder but I kept my eyes open, watching him closely as suddenly, something slammed into his side and the shadow fell down. The new shadow turned but this one looked far nicer.

He was broad and had a sturdy looking belly but all I could see was his dark eyes, gleaming with the warm light of the fire. I stopped crying and looked up at him, wondering why he was looking at me. When he reached down and picked me up from my mother's arms I began to cry, not wanting her soft arms to leave me but he wrapped me up into his embrace and turned, carrying me towards a blazing hut to see me better.

Stopping my tears I gulped and looked up at him as he took off his mask. Instantly my eyes fell on his long, slim beard sitting on his chin and from his upper lip. I grabbed the closest tail to me and tugged on it, giggling softly. His smile broadened and I grinned back, I liked making people smile, it means that they are happy.

"Come now little one." He said, turning around. "I shall take you away where you will be safe from harm. I promise you." As he turned my eyes fell on a single blade grounded into the earth. It gleamed with a golden glow as the fire danced off of the silver surface, shivering with life.

The blade stood alone with bodies littered around it. I wanted the shiny object, I wanted to see the pretty fire dancing off the blade. I pointed and made a sound, making the man holding me look up. "That is a katana blade, little one." He told me then went over to it. He held me close to the hilt so I reached out, leaning out of his arms to grip it with both of my tiny hands. The ginger fluff on my head blew in the breeze as I gripped the sword and pulled it towards me, strong hands supporting me underneath.

"Hard Master, what is to be done?" The man holding me looked up.

"Bury the bodies of the innocent, let crows and wolves gorge off the flesh of those who caused this violent sin." Then he turned back to me as I continued to hold the sword, wanting to try and pick it up but it was too heavy for me to even shift. "So little one, you have a warrior's grasp. Perhaps you will make a fine ninja one day. We shall have to wait and see but for now, you should sleep." Yawning in agreement I snuggled into his chest, finding it warm and comforting. "Sleep little one, let dreams replace the memory of this nightmare." And so I slept in his arms, knowing I was safe from harm.

My eyes snapped awake and I gasped for air, falling back a step but Snake's hand caught my arm and steadied me. "It's alright, just another flashback." I assured him and he gave my arm a gentle squeeze before letting go.

Looking forwards once more I regained my composure and listened. "It's possible to feel so much hate that you stop feeling it at all." Storm's soft voice sent tiny shivers and jolts of electricity up and down my spine. "Like a fish not knowing it's in water. My path was chosen for me, by my enemy, who framed me for killing the Hard Master." He paused, eyes never looking away from the sword before looking over to Snake Eyes with a hard stare. "And my friends, who believed it." Finally he looked up at the Blind Master.

"Why defend yourself to men too blind to see?" As he looked back to the sword I inched forwards, knowing he was going to try something. "That is the Hard Master's blood." Suddenly he shouted. "But that is not...!" He rolled and my hands darted for my blades, spinning around to reach his other side and blocked several shuriken as they were flung at him.

My swords clashed against another's but I quickly pushed them back with a kick. As Snake Eyes slashed his blade against Storm's, I whirled around as another blade came close to his back, pushing myself in the way and holding it back with my own as I stared. The sword broke. Impossible.

"Wait!" The Hard Master cried and everyone froze in place.

"My sword." He finished, breathing hard before finally relaxing his position and flipping the blade over his bonds, setting his hands free. With a small growl I shoved the masters back who had tried to attack Storm Shadow then put my blades away.

Storm Shadow got to his feet and pointed the broken blade to the Blind Master. "Arishikage steel does not break." Slowly the Blind Master lowered his staff, putting it firmly on the ground with a loud thrum.

I had not relaxed my defensive stance, standing close to Storm Shadow as I glanced from face to face, daring them to come closer. "I've asked myself over and over. Who despised me enough to destroy my life?"

"I am sorry Storm Shadow but who would stand to gain the most by framing you for this crime?" Storm stopped his slow pacing to look at the Blind Master as he spoke. "Your young adversary who chased you away? Or the man, to whose arms you were chased?" Slowly I stood up, turning to face the Blind Master also as he continued to speak. "Someone who welcomed you. Showed you kindness."

"He needed me. For what I would become. A warrior of great skill and anger." His eyes were fixated on the ground as his mind drifted back all those years. Suddenly I was there too, standing in confusion as Snake Eyes held the Hard Master in his arms. I was crying, calling out for my father to wake up. Feeling alone and scared I tried to run to the arms of the one who always brought me comfort. Storm Shadow.

Looking up I saw he was running away, why was he running? "Big brother!" I yelled and began to chase after him, watching as he stopped and looked at me. When he made no move to return back, I stopped, frowning in confusion. "Big brother!" I cried out again but this time, he turned and ran away. "No! Come back!" I made to run after him, feeling pain and confusion tearing at my heart but someone grabbed me, an older student, then held me back, lifting me up into the air as I wriggled and screamed for big brother.

Snake Eyes wrapped his arms around me, whispering into my ear until I had calmed down enough to stop fighting. I wept in his arms, leaning against his shoulder as he cried also, more quietly than I. As a child I was so confused and hurt, both my father and big brother had abandoned me in one day, how could they do this? Why?

Looking at him now, I saw all the rage burning in his eyes at every memory he possibly had. "The man who betrayed me was one of great ingenuity. Violence." His eyes snapped up to the Blind Master. "But most of all. Disguise." Tilting me head I turned my body to angle towards Storm as he uttered the name softly but with a passionate hate only a redhead could manage. "Zartan."

"Yes. Tell us what he and Cobra have planned." The Blind Master nodded to Storm Shadow who arched an eyebrow slightly. "So we can destroy our common enemy. Together."


	10. Chapter 10

The moment everyone who did not matter left, I leaped onto Storm Shadow and held him in a tight embrace, burying my face into his neck as he accepted my weight then slowly put his arms around me, sighing softly. "I knew it." I murmured to him. "You crazy ninja. I knew you were innocent."

"Thank you for believing in me." He answered in a gentle voice, lifting a hand to tangle into my wild curls. Jinx frowned at us before rolling her eyes but I didn't care about her, I had Storm back and that was all that mattered. I was reluctant to let him go but I slid away from him, frowning slightly as I bit my lip.

"We have some work to do, Storm, you in?" He nodded his head and I instantly smiled. "Great, well I'm starving so I'm going to go find something to eat." Rushing to talk I sped out of there as fast as I could, my red cloak sweeping gracefully behind me as I hurried away, cheeks flushing from embarrassment.

Not actually feeling hungry I returned to my room, sliding the door shut before exhaling. "You're such a moron Phoenix." I scolded myself then took off my katana and boots then began to pack a bag ready for our flight at dawn. Digging through my drawer my fingers brushed against something soft so I stopped, rooting around to pick it up.

The long feather was bright red with flecks of gold, thin and curling at the end as I held it delicately at the end. Storm Shadow had given this to me on my fifth birthday as a gift. I had almost completely forgotten about it. He had made me close my eyes and hold out my hands before placing it into my begging palms.

Enthralled and completely transfixed by the gift I had held it tightly in my small hand for the entire day, using it to tickle him from a distance before laughing and running away as he gave chase. He had told me it was a phoenix feather he had been given by a wise old man and that it would bring me luck.

All those days we spent chasing one another around the gardens, part of me longed for those days to come back. Slowly threading the soft feather through my fingers I smiled softly, eyes glazing over with memory at my happy childhood, completely enchanted with that young boy who had always watched out for me.

When I heard a small creak behind me my hand whipped out a shuriken and on instinct I turned. "Storm Shadow!" I yelped, instantly dropping everything in my hands. The shuriken clattered to the floor but the feather fell lazily, as if rocking with the rhythmic sway of a lullaby.

Storm Shadow reached out and took the feather mid-air, turning it over as he looked down at it. "You still have it." He stated simply, running it through his fingers like I had just been doing. I could only nod my head. Slowly he reached out behind me and placed it silently on my bedside table. "Phoenix."

"Storm." I returned, lifting my eyes to look into his. He brushed his knuckles against my cheek and my lips parted on instinct, drawing in a shallow breath as he lowered his hand again.

"Phoenix. Why did you come after me?" Quickly I looked away, feeling my freckles darken against the heat of my blush.

"Because…because…well I…" I stumbled for words, unable to grasp the right ones as I tried to tell him how I felt without feeling like a moron. After a few minutes of stammering and the complete inability to speak I growled. "Oh to hell with it." I grabbed the collar of his white, side belted shirt then yanked him to me.

He moved so instantly I believed he had actually expected me to kiss him. His hands came to my waist and guided me gently closer, turning his head into my lips to meet them more comfortably as his eyes snapped shut.

My lashes brushed against his cheek as I moaned softly, the burning passion in my chest finally able to release itself as we kissed in the low light of candles around us. Everything spun away from me including the strength in my knees but somehow I managed to keep myself grounded, not allowing my mind to completely disappear from sense as his sensational kiss deepened and our lips moved in a slow but heated dance.

I have never done this before but something seemed to just guide me along the right way as my hands curled around his neck, sliding one hand into his hair to feel their soft locks against my skin. Everything seemed to just fall into place. All the previous pain and grief burned away with the heat of his kiss as pure joy enveloped me with his strong embrace.

Leaving my waist Storm Shadow reached up to my shoulders and unclasped my cloak, letting it drift to the floor with a great swish of its scarlet folds. His hands followed the curve of my shoulders, stopping at my upper arms to brush his thumbs against my bare skin before slowly reaching down and sliding my long fingerless gloves from me.

My fingers undid the shirt and tossed it from him, exposing his torso to me as I ran my hands firmly down his muscles. When I touched his stomach, though, he inhaled sharply and I smiled into the kiss. "You've always been ticklish there." I murmured at him as he pulled away only to rest his head in the crook of my neck. We both breathed deeply, our hearts hammering at fast rates as his arms embraced me to him.

"Don't get started on sensitive spots, my little Phoenix, I know yours just as well as you know mine." To prove his point he gently dug his fingers into the back of my thigh and I squeaked, jerking away from the touch then pouted at him. Only then did I realise he had called me his Phoenix.

"Storm, what now?" Whispering quietly I ran my fingers over his shoulders and muscular chest. "Where does this leave us?" He thought for a second, glancing around to room before smirking.

"Where do you think?" Reaching down and captured my mouth almost as tightly as he had captured my heart. I leaned into him for the short but passionate kiss before pulling away again, feeling his hands wander down my body.

"Storm, wait, please I've…I've never done this before." He arched an eyebrow at me and I bristled at the look. "Hey, don't look at me like that." My glare soon disappeared when his mouth met mine in a tender, slow and loving embrace.

"Don't worry, my little Phoenix. I promise I shall never hurt you." Picking me up suddenly he lay me down on the bed as he loomed over me, my eyes widening with slight fear at this new level of ground.

His strong weight pressed against me as he kissed my lips again before slowly, he rolled onto his side and held me close to him. I breathed a slight sigh of relief. "You don't need to sound so relieved." He chuckled and I pressed my ear to his chest at the sound.

"Thank you Storm." I murmured to him as he shifted, getting more comfortable as we lay on the rather small bed meant for one. His hand stroked my thick, wild mane of hair as he turned his head down to me and gave me a comical look.

"Just go to sleep, my little Phoenix, we have an early start tomorrow." I groaned in despair. I hated early mornings. However I very quickly found sleep with Storm Shadow holding me close, his head resting against mine as I listened to the powerful beating of his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

The moment I stepped into the dark abandoned gym I knew there were other people there. When some guy sprung out at us and lifted a gun I leaped up, kicking the hand away but he kept grip as I drew a sword to immobilise him.

My blade crossed with Storm's against the man's neck as he held two guns, one pointed at each of us. Slowly we moved forwards. "Backup." The guy growled, glancing at both of us as we stepped into the light.

"He's with us." Jinx informed everyone softly as I shook out my hair, letting it tumble over my shoulders.

"I am not with you but for this once, I am not against you."

"How many of our men has he killed?" The guy holding a gun at my head demanded. "We're supposed to fight with him." I moved my sword to push down his gun.

"Easy soldier, we need him with his brain still intact." I shot him a smirk. "He hasn't got that much left as it is." He glared at me for a second, rolling his eyes as he pushed the gun down from his head.

"The leaders of the world will gather tomorrow. It's a trap." He informed Roadblock who shifted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Storm Shadow is the only one who knows Cobra's plan inside and out. He can help us find a way to stop it but we have to work together." Snake Eyes nodded in agreement. After Storm had given Flint a smug little look I stepped around and nodded to Roadblock, smiling.

"Hey big guy. Good to see you." He gave me a crushing hug.

"How's that arm doing?" He asked, gesturing to my left arm where I had taken a bullet or two.

"Fine. No sense, no feeling." I shrugged. He nodded to me, glanced suspiciously at Storm then clenched his fists.

"Alright, let's move." So we moved. General Joe's house was a bounty of arms, I loved it. Guns in every drawer, in the couch, under the stove, in the bread tin and hell's angels who knows where else. It was brilliant.

I didn't take any though, I was freshly stocked with my shuriken and my twin katana. That was all I needed. As I walked into the living room I smiled as Flint played with his new toy. He glanced up at me. "You not going to grab something a little more effective than those little stars you call weapons?" My smile fell and I jerked my hand forwards, a shuriken powering forwards as he turned to check the aim.

The star embedded into the wall, cutting several lashes short as it hummed brightly frightfully close to his eye. I walked over and plucked it with a little grin. "I think I'm good." I assured him then walked out into the kitchen to see what else there was.

A blade cut off my path as I left the kitchen and I stopped, following the path until I found Storm's gentle smirk meeting my eyes. "You jackass." I growled softly at him as he cut me off and stepped close to me, one hand slipping to the small of my back.

As he leaned dangerously close I smirked as his eyes locked on mine. "You want to say that again?" He asked, running the flat side of his blade against my arm before putting it away.

"You bet, jackass." I arched an eyebrow at him as he smirked softly at me. "Now what do you want?" This time he arched an eyebrow at me with a suggestive look in his eye. I punched him hard in the chest. "Behave." I scolded him then made to slide past him but his arm darted out and cut me off.

"You'll have to fight to get out of this one, little Phoenix." He murmured to me. "Unless you're willing to surrender?"

"No!" I growled at him as my eyes flashed at the challenge. My hands darted up but he caught them and I struggled as I tried to outmatch his strength. Slowly my hands were forced to my side as Storm held them down, both of our arms trembling slightly from the struggle as he dipped his head closer.

Slowly I began to relax, giving up on the struggle as his eyes began to slide shut as mine did the same. His lips touched mine as softly as if they were a butterfly touching a flower. His head leaned forwards further and I took a small step towards him as he lifted my hands to his neck and gently let them slide from his grip.

After a moment I felt someone watching us so I pulled back and turned my head. Jinx arched an eyebrow at us, lifted her chin then snorted with a shake of her head, stalking away. Biting my lip I glanced to Storm who watched as she left. "I don't think your cousin likes me very much." I sighed then pulled away from him.

His hand snatched mine and gripped it tightly, pulling me back to face him. He opened up my palm and traced his fingers across my skin, sighing softly. "That doesn't matter." He informed me softly then lifted my palm to his face. "You're all that matters." He placed a soft kiss in the palm of my hand then closed my fingers securely, offering me a gentle smile before pulling away.

I did not unclench my fist for a long time, feeling the kiss still tingling against my skin.

* * *

Standing around the table I was frowning. Roadblock had obviously finished debriefing us but there was one problem. Where the hell was my part in this party drop? "Block, you are a blockhead. Where am I posted?" I asked him, folding my arms across my chest as I shot him a look.

"Keep your cool Wonder-woman, we're getting to your part." Joe nodded to me so I arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a ninja. Not a damn superhero." Roadblock grinned.

"Not today. You'll be dropping in from the skies on a glider. Take out any hostile targets on the roof when we give the signal for go time. I heard that's how you swiped the Pink Star from under everyone's nose." Scratching my head meekly I offered him an innocent smile.

"Maybe?"

"You stole the Pink Star diamond?" Flint looked totally shocked at the revelation. "What?"

"Yeah, I became thirty million dollars richer for it." I gave an indifferent shrug of my shoulders. "Your point?"

"But…wow. Why didn't you sell it yourself? Thirty million's great an all but you could have got potentially triple that."

"When I take a contract, it's a contract. Besides, I don't need eighty million dollars, thirty was more than enough." Turning back to Block I nodded. "So, glider, I can do that. How am I getting up?"

"One of my guys will give you a lift in a helicopter he owns. Shouldn't be too difficult to finish the rest, right?" Joe said to me and I nodded.

"Just one problem." He locked my eyes on Block who lifted his head. "If its bad flying weather, you better hope you have a thick hide, because if I have to fly through a storm then I am going to throw every shuriken I own at your ass."


	12. Chapter 12

Luckily for Roadblock, it was a bright sunny day. I shouldered my pack, flexing my fingers as I listened for the go signal. "Okay Phoenix, time to spread those wings." Roadblock called and I instantly grinned. Leaping into the air I pulled on the handle by my side and grabbed onto the bar that was fixed in front of my.

The wings spread out and the air caught me as I spiralled smoothly down towards the ground. "This is Phoenix, wings are spread and loving the view." I called as I flexed my fingers around the cool metal of the bar then angled myself down.

"Well hurry up, we're getting shot at down here!" Flint yelled and I heard the distinct sound of bullets.

"Jeez, you could have said something." I scowled then arced down. Soaring down I angled myself into a level flight then slammed my feet into the back of the heads of several guys as they shot at my team. Letting go of the glider it crashed into several other snipers as I rolled, whipped around then drew both swords.

With a flash I had cut through the barrel of a gun and turned, stabbing behind me to finish him off as I lifted a blade to cut a ninja who had suddenly appeared. As the guy behind me crumbled I rolled on his back, turning to deflect several blows as more ninja poured onto the rooftops.

"Hey Block, I thought you said there were only six guards up here!" I yelled through the link as I ducked then delivered several fast blows to finish three of the ninja. "There are ninjas with sharp sticks and bad attitudes hammering down on me here!"

"Hold on, we'll get you some back up." Jaye said to me but I rolled my eyes.

"No need, I got it." I sighed then sprung into a furious fight, turning and spinning on the spot without ever stopping until every ninja lay motionless at my feet. I pursed my lips, flipped my swords up into a different grip then shrugged. "All good. I have the roofs under control."

"Good. Now perhaps you'd like to come and lend us a hand with those shiny sticks of yours?" Flint growled as I heard him fighting a couple of enemies.

"Sure, why not?" I flipped off the roof and hurried to his position. Without thinking I leaped onto a wall and slid down, my boots scraping against the slope instead of being normal and taking the stairs. The moment before my feet ran out of ground I flipped over my head, crossing my blades together then turned.

Three strikes later Flint just stared at me. "I'll never get used to ninjas like you." I flashed him a grin behind my mask.

"Oh believe me, there are no other ninjas like me." With that said we pressed forwards. My swords were a furious flash of lightning that never stopped moving until finally, we met up with Jinx and Snake Eyes. "Where's Storm?" I demanded, looking around.

"He went after Zartan." Jinx said but I was already gone. Snake tried to jump after me but I wriggled out of his reach then bolted back for the facility. Worry pounded in my chest but I did not let it grow to fear. As some new ninja appeared my blades flashed and then as quick as a blink of the eye they were gone again.

Heading down into the main gathering room I glanced around, finding it eerily quiet before heading to a door that was gaping wide open. Hoping they had gone down this way I tread as quickly and silently as I could.

The moment I turned down into the tunnels I put my blades back into their place and simply ran, my cloak billowing like a red cloud behind me. I hurtled into view with Storm's back to me and my wrist flew forwards, shuriken spinning through the air as he backed away, unarmed, from the two ninja that were leaping at him.

The force of the shuriken hit them and they slammed dead into the wall. Storm Shadow spun around as I stood there, hands still held out with my golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "There's no way I'm going through all that grief again, jackass." He relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief then held out a hand to me.

I took it, releasing all my tense muscles as I stepped into his arms and leaned into his chest, smiling softly as he kissed the top of my head. Opening my eyes I saw Zartan's body with the black blade sticking out of his chest. "So it's finished." I murmured to him but he made no reply, simply held me to him. "Storm Shadow, I know you do not forgive yourself for the many things you've done but I want you to know something." I lifted my head and turned him to face me properly, pressing one hand against the side of his face whilst he clasped the other at the curve of his neck.

"None of that matters. Not to me. There's no need for you to be angry anymore, you can finally be at peace now that you've avenged the Hard Master's death." My voice was soft and gently as my thumb stroked smooth lines over his cheek. "It's alright." He leaned down and kissed me lovingly, pulling me to him by my ribs until we were both breathless.

I reached out and picked up the sword to press it into his hand. "Come on, let's go." I slipped my fingers into his and led him away as he simply stared at the floor, unable to think. We joined the others and I let go of Storm's hand as he headed towards Jinx, who watched the glittering water alone.

He never looked at her, simply held out the sword for her to take before turning to face Snake Eyes. I knew that deep down, those boys will always be rivals but what was important, the thing that mattered, was that they were my boys.

Shaking my head I walked up to them and placed a hand on their shoulders. "Hey." I shook them gently. "You were once brothers. Try and let old wounds heal." With that I turned away and walked with Roadblock as we went to regroup.


	13. Chapter 13

As a thanks for my heroic efforts all my past crimes were wiped off my slate. I was no longer a wanted criminal in several parts of the wold. As Hawk had promised once my three years were up Zatsusan was no longer a problem of mine. He was now a very poor coffee bean farmer in South Africa, I believe.

To thank the Joes for remaining loyal to their cause there was a ceremony held in their honour. I didn't attend, I just wanted to go home. My house was secluded and neatly tucked away in the mountains. It was sizable, with an easy access to a helicopter which I owned, so it took little time for me to travel back to the sanctuary whenever I was needed.

I was still a Joe, Hawk had invited me to remain part of the group and I had accepted. I was no longer required to be on base full time but whenever there was a crisis, I was always on hand. Gazing out of my full windows into the beautiful Japanese landscape I sighed then opened one, sliding it across to step out into the little garden I had made myself.

The stone slabs were warm under the sun and the little fountain in the middle flowed with fresh, pure water. As the slabs marked out the small path that wound down towards the edge I stepped off onto the cool grass with bare feet then reached up to my blossom tree to catch one of the many falling petals.

A hand gently reached out in front of me and caught it instead, slowly lowering it down to present itself to me. With a soft smile at Storm Shadow I traced a finger over the velvety soft petal before the wind snatched it back and it was taken away with the others.

My hair had been tamed into a plait which hung at the base of my neck so Storm selected a small bunch of blossom flowers from the tree and tucked it into the woven mess. Gazing up at him I closed my eyes and exhaled peacefully as he placed a tender kiss on my brow then turned his head to the brilliant setting red sun.

"Thirty million dollars and this was the best you could buy?" He teased me softly and I chuckled.

"It's all I need." I answered, playfully shoving against his chest, the sleeves of my Japanese dress sliding back. "Anyway, who said you could come in?" He shrugged simply, brushing his knuckles against my cheek then wound the curl that rested there around his finger.

Well, I don't think I could ever be happier than I am in this very moment. I had the beautiful aroma of my favourite flowers around me, the strong, comforting embrace of the man I have loved since I was a baby and the perfect sunset to watch as he trailed kisses up my neck, making me smile and wriggle slightly. "Phoenix?"

"Yes Storm?" I murmured, sighing contently.

"I love you." The light whisper brushed against my ear and my head snapped around to look at him. "Ever since I first saw you, chasing these petals." His hands swept out in front of my, catching a handful of the flower petals so show them to me before all at once letting them go.

"You jackass." I growled lovingly at him. "I wanted to say it first." He grinned at me, chuckling as I touched my lips to his jaw then reached up on my toes to reach his ear. "Well then, jackass, I love you more." He rolled his eyes.

"Must everything be a fight with you?" Golden eyes dancing with mischief I nodded.

"Of course." A slow smirk broke out onto his handsome features as he lowered his stance slightly.

"Well then." He leaped at me and I laughed, tackling him head on as we rolled down the grassy slope of my garden until finally, I won the battle and gripped him down firmly, my hands planted into his shoulders. Victoriously I smiled at him but he wasn't paying attention to his loss, he was looking at me. Only at me.

My hair had fallen from the braid and was once again wildly tumbling over my shoulders as the bright light of the sunset set it aflame. "My little Phoenix." He murmured softly, reaching up to weave his fingers into my hair then gently pull me closer. Suddenly I frowned.

"I can't call you big brother anymore." He laughed, grinning from ear to ear which instantly infected me, making me smile broadly too.

"You'll have to think about a new endearment then, my little Phoenix." Arching an eyebrow I leaned closer to him.

"Jackass." I told him softly and he chuckled again.

"That will do for now." With that he flipped me onto my back and covered my mouth with his, my eyes dancing with the last light of the sun until all I could see were the millions of stars pouring into the sky as it darkened, the most perfect man crowned in their jewel lit light until I was breathless from his attentions. He pulled back, gazing down at me until I was lost in those dark pools that were his gorgeous eyes.

They were mine. He was mine. Finally, after all these years and the rollercoaster ride of emotions that seemed to shoot only high and low like the coils of a snake, he was _mine_. Mine and nothing, repeat, nothing was ever going to take him away from me again. Ever.

As I opened my eyes I saw the last beam of sunlight dip below the horizon but not before it hit the pale feathers of a strange bird I had never seen before, its long neck stretched towards the sun as its red wings began to burn brilliantly with the flaming light of the sunset, its long feathered tail streaming behind him like a dancing cloak.

Storm, seeing my eyes transfixed above him, turned and I saw his eyes widen as the bird flew away into the sunset and I could have sworn I saw its feathers catch alight with flames, its beautiful cry filling our ears with an angelic sound that brought tears of the greatest emotion to my eye. Breathlessly we both watched as the last light fell into night and the bird was gone, the last echo of its song ringing around the mountains to make them tremble at its power and glory. A phoenix.

Looking back into Storm's eyes neither of us could think of anything to say after witnessing something so beautiful. It was almost unreal, as if we were both dreaming. His hand caressed my face as I continued to look up at him with a heart full of the purest, most undeniable love I have ever felt for anyone.

Just because you are on your own doesn't mean that you are alone. Very few people realise how much life there is breathing around you in the world, through life and even after death you are never alone. I was never alone. Never alone.

Not now I had Storm Shadow.

* * *

**Now I don't feel so bad. Quite enjoyed this story and I'm glad I could finish it fairly quickly. I hope you guys liked it, anyway, see you soon!**


End file.
